The True Story of Frozen
by MrBritishTurtle
Summary: Follow Alex, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf as the adventure to bring sense to Elsa and bring back summer to Arendelle. Alex is the Body Guard to Anna and Elsa. Follow the love within the story and experience twists and turns as Anna and Kristoff make there way to find Elsa.
1. Chap 1: The Accident & the Introduction

It is a Cool Summers Night in the Kingdom of Arendelle, As Young princess Anna was trying to wake up her older sister Elsa. "Elsa, Elsa, Wake up..." Elsa would say with a slow voice "W-What is it Anna..."

Anna would reply joyfully "Elsa, I wanna have fun with you and your magical powers please..." Elsa would say "Anna...Go back to sleep..." Anna would keep trying to persuade Elsa even more until she gave in.

"Alright...Alright, Come on Anna" and Elsa grabbed her hand and ran with her off to the Ball room to start playing around. Elsa would create Snow piles around the ball room and Anna would begin running across the snow "Weeeee! This is so fun Elsa!" Anna would say joyfully.

Until the very bad moment happened, Elsa would go to catch Anna until she slipped over and reached out her hand but a powerful blast of Ice power shot out of her grasp which would hit her sister around the face leaving a white patch in her sister's hair.

"ANNA!" Elsa would shout when running up to her unconscious sister. Elsa would pick up Anna hugging her tightly screaming "Mum...Dad".

Anna and Elsa's parents would break open the door and run in to find Anna unconscious, "Elsa this is getting ridiculous" Her father would say with aggressiveness.

"I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident" Elsa would say whilst sobbing. Elsa mother would pick up Anna and begin to hug her "She's Ice cold" her mother would say in shock. "I know where to take her" Said her Father.

He would run in to the Royal Library looking for a book, He would eventually find the book and a map would fall out of the book. He would pierced to Pick it up and show his wife. "This is where we need to go" he said. "Well there's no time to lose" his wife would say.

So the King, Queen and Elsa would run outside whilst the King hails some horse from the Royal Stable, They would storm off deep in to the Forest of Arendelle,

They would arrive at a place with a load of stones with moss on top of them. The king would shout "Hello? It's my daughter she needs help" The Stones would start rolling down from where they were positioned and would roll towards the Family before they would all open revealing small green haired figures known as "The Trolls of Arendelle" "It's the King" Said most of the green headed figures before one of them known as the leader would step towards them.

"You're Majesty, Born and Cursed?" The Green Headed figure would say. "Born, and Getting stronger" The king would say. "At least it wasn't the heart, Thoe the head is easily persuaded, I think what we should do is remove all traces of magic, However I will leave the fun" said the Green Headed Leader.

"So she wouldn't remember I have magic?" Elsa said in a sad voice "It's for the best my dear" Her father said. "Elsa, Your father is right you see your powers will become stronger and must be used correctly or otherwise consequences will happen." The green headed man said whilst showing her some cloudy images.

"Don't worry we can protect her, we will lock the castle, Reduce the staff, Keep her away from people until she learns to control her powers" The king said and the Green headed man nodded.

The Family would get back on their horses going back to Arendelle.


	2. Chap 2: Growing Up & Meeting Alex

(At this time it is 8 Years since the incident happened between Elsa and Anna by this time Elsa was 16 and Anna was 13)

8 Years after the Incident Elsa's powers have been managed to be kept under control however there have been a few slip ups for example Elsa accidentally froze her bed during a nightmare. During these 8 Years Elsa and Anna haven't really spoken to each other because Elsa has stayed in her room forever and Anna hasn't seen her in ages.

Anna walked to Elsa door and knocked on it like she would ever winter and saying the same thing over and over again "Elsa. Do you want to build a Snow man?"

Sometimes Elsa would answer but sometimes she wouldn't answer. When she did answer she would usually say "Go away Anna" and Anna would walk away feeling all sad.

When Anna walked over to the door and asked Elsa if she wants to build a Snowman she would reply with "Anna, I'm busy go away..." Anna would say "Okay..." with a sad look on her face and would walk away off to the courtyard.

When she was on the courtyard she bumped in to a young friendly guard called Alex. "Oh..S-Sorry..." Anna said nervously as she looked up to the "Tough, Mean looking guard who was looking down to her". "You're Royal Highness, I am sorry for standing in your way" As the Guard got down on to one knee to be Eye level with Anna.

Anna would Giggle and start to blush, "What's your name?" Anna said in a happy girly way. "The name is Alex Von Westergaard, Your Royal Highness or you can just call me Alex." Alex said whilst looking at Anna with a Happy Smile "Please. Call me Anna."

"Alright Anna, So what brings a young lady like yourself out here in to the Frozen Cold weather of Arendelle?" "Well...I asked my sister if she wants to come out and play but she keeps telling me to go away..." Anna would say all sad. "When you say your sister, would you mean Princess Elsa?" Alex asked out of confusion. Anna would say "Yes", "Ah, so your sister doesn't want to come out and play in the snow then?" "She...Has been like this for years, locked in her room for 8 years I have hardly seen her..." Alex would put on a sad face and would say "Aww, That's sad..." Anna would start to get upset and would start crying a bit. "Hey hey hey...Don't cry" Said Alex when he was bring her in for a hug.

"Hey, How about I play around in the snow with you, I mean I got nothing to do right now as I'm off duty" Alex sad trying to calm down Anna. "Yeah!" Anna said who immediately stopped crying and pulling Alex along with her as they went off to play in the snow in the fields.


	3. Chap 3: Royal Body Guard Appointment

(Chapter 3 would take place 2 Years after Chapter 2 1 month before the Mother and Father go on to their Royal Honeymoon | By this Time Anna is now 15 Years old and Elsa is now 18 Years old | Alex was 20 in Chapter 2 so now he is 22 Years old )

Two years pass as Anna and Alex become good friends with each other. It was only last year when Elsa finally started to come out of her room that she got to know Alex and started to become good friends with Alex.

"Anna...Elsa...Where are you hiding..." Alex said loudly, Giggles from two girls could be heard. Alex would follow the sounds of the giggles and would pull back the curtains where Elsa and Anna were hiding. "Oh...Alex, You found us" Anna said in an excited girly voice. They all had a laugh and Alex sat down with them teaching the different things about the world and what not to do and not to talk to strangers

Recently the King and Queen of Arendelle have realised the Friendship and bond between the three.

"Adgar Honey" The king's wife would say, "Yes dear?" "I think it's time we finally sit down with that Guard and discus our idea we had?" His wife would say. "You mean the idea of making Alex the Royal Body Guard for when we go off to our honeymoon in a month?" the King would say "Yes dear that one" the Queen would say. "Very well we will sit down with him and discus the idea."

"So Girls, What have we learned?" Alex said, "Not to talk to random strangers?" Elsa said. "Exactly" Alex said putting his hand out for a high give which Elsa and Anna did. At that moment the king walked in to the room.

"You're Majesty" Alex said as he got down on one knee with his head looking down to the ground, Elsa and Anna giggled and laughed. The king spoke "Haha, You may rise Alex." "Yes your Majesty" Alex said when he was slowly rising making sure he didn't fall flat on his face. "Alex, I request a word with you in private." Said the King. "Of course your majesty." Alex said whilst following the king.

The King and Alex walked in to a Room where Alex saw the Queen sitting down on a Chair next to an empty chair next to her and in front of her. "Please Alex, Take a seat" Said the Queen in a kind voice. Alex Nodded slowly and nervously twiddling his thumbs. As he sat down. "Alex, you look nervous" Chuckled the King. Alex looked up in shock and look at the King and Queen and quickly responded "Many apologies your Majesty's, It's just that I have never been sat in a room in front of the two most respectful people in this Kingdom and it is a honour might I add" The King and Queen would slightly laugh. "It's okay Alex, There's no need to be nervous we aren't mad at you or anything" Said the Queen. Alex took a sigh of relief and would take in a deep breath.

The King looked at him and said "Are you better now?" "Yes your Majesty." Alex said nodding his head with relief. "Alright then, let's get down to business" The King said. "Alex Von Westergaard, You have been a Castle Guard for 3 years now is this correct?" "Yes your Majesty" Alex said with a Quick response. "Now Alex, We have realised you have been making a great friendship with Elsa and Anna." the Queen said. Alex started to get a bit nervous again by twiddling his thumbs but stopped after 10 seconds and let the queen continue speaking. "As we are going off for a trip in a months' time we feel as if we need someone to protect the girls for the rest of their lives as we will not be around forever" Chuckled the queen putting her hand on the kings leg. "You see Alex, because you are developing such a friendship with the girls we feel as if you can protect them, therefore we are making you the "Royal Body Guard" " Said the King delightedly.

Alex would look up and his heart started to bump faster "Y-Y-Your Majesty's I don't know what to say...I mean I'm Honoured to look after your Daughters...I swear on my life to you I will protect them with all my life." Alex said nervously. "That is good to hear" The Queen said. "Now off you go reveal the news to the girls, they will be so happy that there new best friend is there "Older Brother" ". Said the queen with joy. "Certainly you're Majesty". Alex said getting up and bowing to the King and Queen before walking out of the room.

Outside the Room would be two happy faces jumping with Joy. "Anna...Elsa...Where you eavesdropping in to mine and your parents conversation?" Said Alex. "No..." Elsa and Anna said looking Excited and Happy "Aww, Come on you where..." Alex said. Anna and Elsa started to jump with joy and ran up to Alex and hugged him with all there might saying "We have an Older Brother Yay!" Both of them said hugging Alex tightly.


	4. Chap 4: The Death of Royalty

(This is one month after the Appointment of Alex becoming the Royal Body Guard)

"Mum...Dad...Do you have to go?" Anna said running up to her Parents. "Yes Anna we do and trust me you will be fine. You got Alex to take care of you both, Now where's your sister?" The queen said with curiosity. "She's downstairs with Alex waiting to greet you before you depart." Elsa said sadly. "Thank you my Dear." Her father said.

The King and Queen would start making their way down with the servants carrying their cases, Elsa said to her parents "Please don't go...". "You will be fine Elsa." Her mother said planting a kiss on Elsa and Anna's Foreheads. "Have a safe trip Your Majesty's" Alex said whilst bowing. The queen walked up to Alex and said to him "Please take care of the girls oh and" The queen whispered "Please take extra care of Elsa, She has a Condition of Frost power." The queen said quietly whilst whispering "Of course Your Majesty, His Majesty the King explained the thing with Elsa and I promises you I will take extra care of her." Alex said. The queen went to hug Alex and said "Thank you"

Alex, Elsa and Anna waved good bye the The King and Queen as they bordered there ship off to their Honeymoon.

3 Days later

(This is around winter Time)

As Alex would be wondering the halls of the castle one of the servants walked up to Alex "Mr Alex?" said the servant "Yes, That is me" Alex said. The servant would pass the letter he was holding to Alex and would then walk off saying "I'm sorry for your lose". Alex would open the letter questioning what the servant was on about. Alex would begin to read the letter.

"_Dear Elsa and Anna_

_If you are reading this a terrible thing has happened to Mummy and Daddy; This letter was written before we boarded the boat and we said to the servants only give it to the girls if something has happened to us, and by the time you are reading this we have most likely passed away during an accident on the ship._

_Alex if you are reading this; Please remember your duties and protect the girls with all your life, Your there only hope now remember that, and girls, If you ever need help or support in your life's you have Alex now to look after, Make sure to take care of your "Older Brother" Remember girls we will always love you even in death._

_Lots of Love_

_Mum and Dad"_

Alex would begin to shed a few tears before manning up and walking in to the ballroom where the girls where happily chatting away and laughing. As soon as Alex walked in with a sad look on his face Elsa and Anna would turn to look at Alex. They would get up and walk over to him, Anna would question "What's wrong Alex?" Elsa would say in a sad voice, "Yeah what is wrong" Anna would say in a sad voice as well.

"Girls...Something bad has happened to your parents" Anna and Elsa looked at each other with sad looks on their faces, Anna would slowly bursts into tears. Elsa would bring Anna in for a hug and would say "Anna...Don't cry..." Elsa said trying to keep her tears back, "W-What does the letter say "Elsa try to say keeping the tears. "Well..." Alex would say before he started to read the letter out to the girls.

After reading the letter Anna would burst out in to more tears and Elsa would start to cry not as much as Anna is, "Hey...Hey...Girls..." Alex said in a soft voice opening his arms and leaning in towards Anna and Elsa who would walk in to Alex for a hug. "I know...you miss your parents but it's going to be okay..." Alex said trying to keep his own tears back, but failed to do so and ended up crying with Anna and Elsa.

After 5 minutes of crying Anna, Elsa and Alex would stop crying, Elsa's and Anna's eye's where bloodshot from all of the crying they have done, "I...I need some time alone" Elsa said walking off to her room "Elsa..." Anna said in a sad voice but was cut off by Alex "Leave her be Anna she has gone through a lot". Alex said assertively. Anna nodded and leaned her head in to Alex's side of his body.


	5. Chap 5: Reassurance & Love

(It is three month after the Death of the King and Queen and Anna and Elsa are re-grouping their emotions)

Anna walked past Alex's Room, She stopped and tried to walk off but she couldn't so she knocked on his door and she could hear a voice "Come in" Alex said whilst at his desk reading some books. Anna would walk in wearing her casual clothes. "Anna, what's up?" Alex said when looking over to Anna. "It's Elsa...She has locked herself in her room for nearly 3 months now, I have tried to get her out and talk to her but she just won't acknowledge, So I was wondering if she might listen to you?" Anna said in a sad voice. Anna felt like she was back in her child hood where she couldn't see or talk to Elsa for years. "You know something Anna...I will try to have a word with her and try and get her out of her room, Just give it a little bit of time" Alex said walking over to Anna. "Thank you so much!" Anna said hugging Alex before she disappeared down the corridor.

Alex walked outside of his room turning right down the hall way towards Elsa's room. Once Alex got to the door way he would knock on the door. A voice could be heard "Go away Anna..." said a faint sad voice which sounded like it had been crying for ages, "Elsa...its Alex, Let me in please?" Alex said in a soft voice.

There would be a sound coming from the door, the sound of locks moving. The door would open and a sad, bloodshot eye's Elsa would open the door. "Elsa..." Alex would say walking over to Elsa giving her a hug. Elsa would break the hug and walk off to sit on the side of her bed. Alex would shut and lock the door and walked over to the bed sitting next to Elsa putting his arm around Elsa bringing her in for a long hug. Elsa would start to cry again and Alex could feel a warm patch of water forming in his shirt. "Shhh... It's okay Elsa let it all out..." Alex said patting Elsa's back and planting a kiss on her forehead. After crying for about 5 minutes long Elsa would begin to stop crying and would say "I...I just miss them so much..." Elsa said in a voice gasping for air as she was talking. The Temperature in the room started to drop to a reasonable cold level. "I know you do Elsa...Everyone misses their parents when they pass away in an unfortunate accident" Alex said when looking up to see the Door that is covered in a massive patch of ice.

Elsa would slowly calm down and would begin to look up at Alex who then looked down at her. For some reason Elsa started to get a warm spot in her heart just by looking at Alex. No it couldn't be, "Am I really falling for Alex?" Elsa thought to herself. She would look up to Alex again and would start giggling. "What's so funny?" Alex said putting a smile on his face. "Nothing..." Elsa said blushing a bit and still uncontrollable giggling. "You're weird..." Alex would say playfully. Elsa would then tap Alex on the face softly and say "Haha thanks". Alex and Elsa would just gaze in to each other's eyes not knowing what to say to each other silence came down on the room, and the room suddenly started to get a bit warmer.

Alex lifted the silence "Elsa ...?" Alex asked with a Soft toned voice, "Yes Alex?" Elsa said when Alex was holding her hands in his hands. "I have been thinking and..." Before Alex could reply to Elsa, She grabbed Alex by both sides of his collar and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute before she moved herself away and broke the kiss. "Wha-Wha..." Alex said as he was lost for words and didn't know what to say. "Alex...I will admit it...If you couldn't tell I have erm...fallen for you" Elsa said blushing. "Elsa...I don't know what to say...I mean...I love you to.." Alex said before he leaned in and put his right hand on her left cheek and moved in for a kiss before Elsa wrapped both of her hands around his neck and they started to make out.

Anna was looking through the key hold and saw Elsa and Alex make out Ew...gross she thought to herself. She sat down and waited outside for Alex to come outside. "Elsa...I need to go I will see you later." Alex said and kissed Elsa on the lips and unlocked the door and walked out. As he turned his eyes met two light blue eyes and he look at Anna. "Erm...Hi Anna..." Alex said awkwardly. "You made out with my sister didn't you..?" Anna said giggling and blushing, "No..." Alex said trying to keep himself from turning red but it was too late Anna saw he was turning red and said "Alex is in love with my sister!" Anna shouted with joy. "Anna...Shhhh, I don't want the whole entire castle knowing..." Alex said trying to calm down Anna. "Okay." Anna said calming down, "Promises me you will keep this a Secret?" Alex said. "Sure Alex" Anna said when hugging him. Anna then decide to run off, God knows where but somewhere in the castle.

Alex happily walked back to his room and shut the door and going back to his desk to continue reading his book.


	6. Chap 6: The Coronation

(So this Chapter happens 3 years later and its Elsa's coronation day and everyone is thinking it will go fine. Or will it?)

Elsa has become of age and is now ready to become the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa put in a special request for Alex to be the Head of Security for the Coronation in return he was allowed to invite one of his twelve brothers to Arendelle for the coronation. Alex would get up quite early to prep the guards on a brief of what they need to do. He would put on his Guard Robes which would have a Red Ribbon across his chest a Medal Necklaces proving he is the Royal Body Guard to Anna and Elsa around his neck, Some Black Boots, Blue Trousers, White Shirt, Piny/Reddish scarf (Something similar to what Hans wore in the movie) and a Red Jacket with different medals and Black and Gold Cuffs with Black Gloves.

"Everything is perfect" Alex said to himself. Alex would walk outside his room and would go over to one of the castle servants to go wake up Anna as Alex walked over to Elsa's room.

Alex would knock at the door "Elsa, It's time to get up" Alex would say cheerfully. Elsa would unlock the door dressed in her coronation dress "Oh...You're already up...You look...Beautiful". Elsa would blush and say "Oh stop it you..." moving her hand in front of her face putting her glove covered hand close to her mouth. "So, you ready to become the Queen?" Alex would ask softly starring in to Elsa beautiful blue eyes. "I think so." Elsa said moving her hand on to Alex's Cheek and genteelly placing a kiss on to his lips. "I will meet you downstairs in the Coronation room I need to go meet up with my brother. Alex would wave good bye to his lover and would walk off downstairs and outside in to the court yard.

God. To think I'm falling in love with the King and Queens's daughter, I was hired to be there protector not to be Elsa's lover...Maybe it was just our Destiny's? Heh. Could be. Alex continue walking down the bridge until he heard a faint shout, it was Anna slipping in to a boat and he would also hear Hans voice. Alex would quickly run down to the Docks and would meet up with Anna and Hans gazing in to each other's eyes.

"Ah Hans there you are." Alex said, Anna would turn around in a shock as she heard Alex's voice. "Oh Alex...erm...Hi?" Anna said trying to hide her blushing. "Brother! So good to see you again!" Hans said excitedly going over to hug Alex. Anna paused what she was doing and stood there, "Wait...wait wait...Hans is your brother?" Anna said looking around like a clueless chicken. "Yup he is indeed in fact he is actually my 12th brother" Alex would say in reply whilst chuckled a bit. "You see Anna, Hans is a Prince and he is the thirteenth in line back at the Southern Islands and I was technically fifth in line for the throne but I gave up and decide to travel here and become a guard instead here in Arendelle, You see I had to give up my title in order to take a place on the guard." Alex said. Anna stood there with amazement in her eye just listen to how much Alex had been through just to get to Arendelle. The Church bells would start going off and Anna would say "The Coronation! The Coronation! Sorry Hans I got to go" Anna would rush off and Alex and Hans would just stand there waving good bye, Even the horse would wave good bye, But Hans would fall in to the Water with the boat and Alex would laugh at him offering to help him up.

(In the Coronation Hall)

The Choir Boys and Girls began to sing the and Anna was standing next to Elsa as they stood there waiting for the Priest to give the word to pick up the Crown Jewels, Alex would be standing on the steps over to the right of the girls making sure everything goes right.

Anna would see Hans and Blush and Hans would wave to her and she would wave back.

The Priest would whisper to Elsa to pick up the Royal Jewels he then Coughed and said "Your Majesty the gloves" Elsa slowly became nervous and took off her gloves slowly knowing she would do something wrong. She would slowly pick up the Jewels like her father and would turn around to everyone. She would look down and see frost slowly covering the Jewels she would start shaking and as soon as the Priest said "Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she would quickly put the jewels down on the cushion and would proceed to put the gloves back on as fast as she could and would then turn to everyone standing up out of their seats clapping their hands.


	7. Chap 7: Revealing the Secret

(This is on the same day as the coronation)

Anna and Elsa get in to an argument. Anna would say "Excuse me for a minute." and Anna would walk off and Elsa would look on to see her sister walk off. Moving through the crowd, Anna gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Hans catches her. He smiles perfectly.

"Glad I caught you." He said. "Hans" Anna would said looking up in to his eyes. He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.

After dancing Anna and Hans would drink and chat. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... Oops. Sorry." She said as she hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He would start laughing with Anna. Anna and Hans would stroll out of the castle. "...Your physique helps I'm sure." Anna would say as they walked around the castle.

Hans would bump in to Anna on purpose and she would do the same. They would continue on until Hans notices her white streak. "What's this?" Hans asks pointing at her White Streak in her hair. "I was born with it" Anna said as she moved her hand through the White Streaked Hair. "Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." Anna continued and looked at Hans. "I like it" Hans said as he genteelly put his hands in her hands.

Anna would blush and start to giggle as they continued to walk through the palace. On the Balcony Hans and Anna would be sitting there. Anna would teach Hans how to eat krumkake.

"Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." Anna said. They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face, "Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" Anna asked. "Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years." Hans said.

"That's horrible." Anna said in shock as she made a sad face to Hans. "It's what brothers do." Hans said chuckling pretending not to care about it, Even thoe he was sad inside trying to hide his sadness from Anna...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why. Hans would take her hand and would lean in close. "I would never shut you out" Hans would say gazing in to Anna's eyes. "Okay, can I just say something Crazy?" Anna randomly blurted out. "I love crazy Hans said"

("Love is an Open Door" Would start)

During the song they climb to the waterfall looking out over the kingdom. Hands on top of hers. Together their hands form a heart. And would continue you to sing. Hans would say "Can I say something crazy?" Anna would go "Mmhmm" Agreeing to Hans to letting him say something. "Will you marry me" Hans said as he went down on one knee. "Can I just say something even crazier?" Anna said and Hans would nod "YES!" Anna would squeal would hug Hans tighter.

Whilst in the Ballroom, Alex walked up to some guards telling them to be on standby as something bad could happen at any moment. When he realised Elsa was signalling him over to come to her, Alex moved past the Party Members as fast as he could to join Elsa by the Throne in the Ballroom.

"Your Majesty?" Alex said whilst looking at Elsa. "Haha, So Formal I like that" Elsa said when she grabbed Alex's cheek. "So..Elsa...or should I say my newly Crowned Queen, What is it you have summoned me for?" Alex asked when smiling at her joke, "Well I kinda...had a dispute with Anna..." Elsa said in a said soft/sad voice. "Sigh, what happened" Alex said in a slight aggressive voice. "Well...Anna keeps asking things to be the same but you know and I know that we can't keep it like this all of time because you know...I don't want her to relies I have powers..." Elsa said in a sad voice."Elsa I completely understand and I can understand why your mother and father did what they did and I'm not going against your mothers and fathers orders; but I believe that when you think the time is right...You should tell her what happened. It's the best thing you can do you know?" Said Alex assertively. "You're Rig-" Elsa said before she got cut off from Anna.

"Elsa, Oh sorry my queen" as Anna made a small bow. "May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Island and Brother to Alex." Anna said in a happy excited mood. "Your Majesty" Hans said when he took a bow.

Hans and Anna both said "We would like-" Before they cut each other off and laughed and then they continued "Your Blessing" Said Hans and Followed by Anna and Hans "of our Marriage" Alex and Elsa looked in Shock "Wa- Marriage?" Elsa said.

Alex just stood there with a Faceplam and saying under his breath.."Oh...my god..." "Yes" Anna said in a High pitched squeal. "I'm sorry I'm confused" Elsa would say, Alex would lean in to Elsa's ear and whisperers "Don't blame you" and started to laugh. "Well we haven't worked out all of the details, ourselves we would need a few days to plan the ceremony of course we would have soup roast and ice cream" Anna gasp for air and looked to Hans "Would we live here?" Elsa said in a dramatic tone "Here?" Alex started to uncontrollable laugh and just couldn't stop."Absolutely" Hans said trying to ignore his brother Alex laughter. "Anna?" Elsa said trying to get her sisters attention but was ignored. "Oh we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us", Alex would cough and Anna would say "Oh yeah...All eleven of your brothers. Sorry Alex." Alex nodded to Anna to show that he accepted her apology. "What? N-N-N-No, wait slow down" Elsa said trying to speak over the Mumbling of Elsa and Hans, "No one's brothers are staying here, No one is getting married" Elsa said and elbowed Alex who then immediately clicked his heels and stood to attention next to the Queen. "Wait what?" Anna would say in a shocked voice. "May I talk to you please...Alone" Elsa said in a small aggressive tone. "No" Anna said "Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us" Anna said as she moved back to Hans and grabbed his arm and rested her head on it. "Fine" Elsa said with confidence. "You can't marry a man you just met" Elsa said. "You can if it's true love" Anna said trying to insert her dominance over her older sibling, "Anna what do you know about true love?" Elsa said carefully and quietly. "More then you, All you know is how to shut people out" Anna said with aggressiveness. Elsa was shocked from what she just heard from her sister, "You asked for my blessing, But my answer is No" Elsa said with confidence and sadness "Now...Excuse me" as she nudged Alex in the arm he would follow Elsa. "Your Majesty if I may ease your-" Hans said before getting cut off by Elsa "No you may not and I-I think you should go" Elsa said whilst walking away from the two of them whilst being followed by Alex. As they walked past a guard Elsa said "The Party is over. Close the gates", "Yes Your Majesty" The guard said in reply as he walked off. "What..Elsa no wait." Anna said when she took one of Elsa's gloves off her hand. "Give me my glove" Elsa said trying to reach for it. "Elsa Please, Please I can't live like this anymore" Anna said while trying to hold back her tears. "Then leave" Elsa said to Anna in a sad tone and continued to walk off with Alex. Anna was still in shock about what her sister just said to her "What did I ever do to you?" Anna said to Elsa when she quickly said "Enough Anna" in an Aggressive sad tone "No why do you shut me out, W-Why do you shut the world out, what are you so afraid of!" Anna Shouted.

Elsa turned around and said "I said enough" and accidentally fire a bunch of ice spikes in to the floor by the exit to the ballroom "What the..." Alex said to himself when he was next to Elsa. "Sorcerer I knew there was something weird going on here." The Duke would say. Anna would say in shock "Elsa?" Elsa would open the door and run and Alex would run after her shouting "Elsa wait...!". Elsa would smash the front doors open to the Castle and a load of people would say "There she is" and everyone would start to clap. Elsa heard a voice coming after her it was Alex. She would run in to the Crowd but would keep getting blocked. She would then accidentally back up to the fountain and put her unprotected hand on it and would freeze the fountain. Everyone would gasp. "There she is, Stop her" the Duke would say with his two body guards next to him. "Please just stay away from me, Stay away" as Elsa accidentally fired an Ice shot towards the Duke and knocked him and his 2 body guards down to the floor. The Duke would scram on the floor saying "Monster...MONSTER!" Elsa would make a runner for it with Alex shortly catching up after her. "Elsa!" Anna would shout when she stopped at the Entrance with Hans. Anna and Hans would continue to follow Elsa. Elsa got to the water and Anna shouted "Elsa" Again. Elsa begun to back up in to the water and realised it started to Freeze over. "Wait please" Anna begged her sister. Elsa decides to run across the water and Anna would shout "Elsa stop" before falling over on to her knees Hans would shout "Anna", Anna would then say "No" in a sad tone and Alex would dive in front of Anna and Hans to stop them from following and would say "Anna stay with Hans, and Hans do the same with I will follow Elsa" Alex said whilst pulling up his Face wrap and pulling his hood over his head. And began to run across the frozen path Elsa has created. "The Fjord." Hans would say as he looked around and saw the ice would start covering all of the water.


	8. Chap 8: The Truth of Alex

(Chapter 8 follows Chapter 7 on the same day)

As Alex was walking through the snow of the Forest that Elsa ran in to he would come across a problem, the temperature dropped half way through the journey, He realised this as he was starting to feel cold like a frozen man. He would begin to walk slowly and eventually would have to stop to take a breather even thoe there was hardly any warm air to breath in during the journey. Alex looked up trying to find a place for shelter but couldn't find anything. So he decide to keep walking forwards until he found some shelter, Eventually he would find this small cave where he would shout "Hello?" and no one answered so he stepped in to the cave and decide to sit down against the wall of the icy cave. He starts to feel a warm sensation in his right hand, He would take off his leather glove to see a small dot of orangey yellow glow in his hand he would start clutching his hand in to a fist and then little streaks of smoke and fire would be zooming around his hand. His hand would become warmer but he managed to control it and make it vanish and he would proceed to put his glove back on.

(A Look in to Alex's child hood and on how he got his powers)

Back when Alex was a child he grew up with 12 brothers, One of the main ones being Hans, a Sweet innocent child who no one cared about, The only person who cared about Hans was the 5th Oldest brother of the family, When all of the other brothers ganged up on Hans, Alex would step in and protect him from being hurt by the other 11th Brothers. Each day Hans and Alex would sit outside in the Courtyard looking out in to the sky and talk about random stuff and what they will do when they are older.

Alex was born on the summer solstice (July 21 Same day as Anna but in a different year); He was born with the power of fire like Elsa was born in the winter solstice (December 21) with ice powers. The only people who knew about his powers where his Mum and Dad but they didn't seem to care as much as Elsa and Anna's parents cared for their protection.

One day during a time of summer when all 12 brothers where young, It was the time of winter and they decide to all have a snowball fight with each other until one snowball turned in to a fire ball after Alex removed his protective glove during the winter which his father told him never to do as it can hurt other people.

The fireball got thrown and hit Hans in the right arm, Alex would run up shouting "Hans!". All the brothers gathered around Hans to make sure he was okay and their parents rushed outside to see what all the commotion was about. After they found out Alex had gone against what they said he was locked in his room for his protection only and was banished away from society,

When Alex turned the age of 18 he decide he couldn't live with his family anymore so he left for Arendelle to work as his dream job as a Castle Guard for the Royal Family. His parents refused to let him leave the isle but he left anyway. The only person who knew about his secret escape was Hans, Who swore an oath to his brother he will keep that secret forever. And he did he never revealed it to this very same day.

(Back to Alex in the Cave)

After a 3 hour sleep after lighting himself a fire with his own powers he put the fire out and continued on his journey to find Elsa and bring her back to Arendelle and protect her as he once swore to the Parents of Anna and Elsa.

(Back at Arendelle)

"I'm getting worried" Said Anna who was sitting in the lounge with Hans by the fire place to warm themselves up, "Hey, I'm sure my brother is doing a good job, His tough you know" Hans send in return. "I know he is Hans...But I want to help..." Anna said. "I know Anna, So do I but your only person who everyone is depending on as of now" Hans said softly trying to calm down Anna who looked like she was getting all upset.

The Duke would walk in with his guards saying "YOU, Is there sorcerer in you to, Are you a monster too." The duke said after hiding behind his body guards. "No No, I'm completely ordinary" Anna would say in a soft/sad voice, "That's right she is" Hans said, Anna would look up to Hans, "In-in the best way" Hans would immediately say. M-My sister is not a monster" Anna said. "She nearly killed me" The duke said. "You slipped on Ice" Hans said when he would slightly laugh. "That's IT!" The duke said as his storm out of the room.

"Well that was entertaining Hans said". Anna would giggle and laughed with Hans, until she realised something. "That's it, I'm going to find my sister" Anna said getting up and walking out to the courtyard. Hans stopped Anna and said "Anna, It's too dangerous what if your sister hurts you?" Hans said. "She's my sister she would never hurt me, for now Hans you are in charge. Look after Arendelle." Anna said as she took off in to the Winter Landscape trying to find her Sister and Protector Alex.


	9. Chap 9: The Search for a Lost Sister

(Takes place the same day Anna took off from Arendelle)

Elsa started to walk up the steep north mountain hill and would begin to sing the song "Let it go" during the song she would use her Magical powers to create an Ice Palace and would change her dress in to a kind of Blue/Light Blue crystallized dress.

Anna has been sitting on her horse for nearly 2 hours tracking up a hill away from Arendelle. "Elsa" Anna would shout out "Elsa" Anna would scream again carrying on with her journey. She would then shout again "Elsa, It's me Anna your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer, I'm sorry I-I-it's all my f-f-f-ault." Anna would say as she was freezing cold and still on her horse walking up the hill.

"Of course none of this would have happened if she just told me her secret" Anna laughed to herself "She's a stinker" she said as snow fell in front of her and her horse. Her horse would get frightened kicking Anna off the saddle as she fell in to snow, Her horse would run off. "Oh no no no come back" Anna said reaching out her hand. "No no no no no" Anna would say. "Ohh...Kay..." Anna said when she shivered. Anna pulled on a branch to get herself up, when the tree would fling forwards and the snow on the tree would fall on top of her. Anna groans as she was stuck under a small amount of snow.

As Alex would be tracking through tons and tons of snow he would say to himself "God...I hate snow...Why did it have to be snow...Couldn't it just be fire or something like I have...Sigh" Alex said after face palming and pulling his face wrap back up covering his face as he continued to walk up the Steep path. Alex would then start to feel burning pain in his right hand "Ah...No no no, Not now..." Alex said whilst grabbing his right wrist trying to shake it off, it would work and the burning sensation would die down and Alex would continue to track on his journey.

Anna would begin her deep walk in to more and more snow up a hill when she said "Snow...Had to be snow." Anna say in a cold anger voice. "S-S-She couldn't have tropical magic to fill the Fjords in white sand and warm-" as she cut herself off "Fire" she said as she laughed, but suddenly fell down this slope and landed in water making her even colder as she started to make shivering noises with her voice as she attempted to get out of the water as fast as she could. "Cold Cold Cold Cold" Anna would keep saying as she started to walk towards a hut. Her frozen dress would start to make some kind of squeaky noise when she started to move.

As she walked up to the hut she realised there was a lifted platform ahead of her; So she would lift her right leg up and swing it on to the top of the raised small platform and would do the same to the left leg.

She would move her hand to touch the sign of the hut and the snow would instantly falling down and the sign would read "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" and as the Small sign removed its snow it would say "Ohh And Sauna" Anna would say. Anna steps cautiously through the door-which hits her frozen butt and knocks her into the centre of the shop. She looks around, sees only summer supplies. " Hoo hoo." Oaken would say. Anna turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip.

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" Oaken would say. Anna would reply "Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots...and dresses?" Oaken would sigh in disappointment and would say "That would be in our winter department." Oaken pointed over to the Winter Department. The winter department would contain one outfit, a pick axe, and lonely pair of boots.

As Anna would pick up the clothes she would say "Oh. Um, I was just wondering; has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" as she would bring the clothes and boots to the counter. Oaken would answer Anna's question "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear?"

The front door would suddenly blow open and in walks a massive man covered in ice, underneath would be a man called Kristoff. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." Oaken would say as he looked at Kristoff. Kristoff would begin to walk up in to Anna's face "Carrots" he would say in a deep voice. "Huh?" Anna would say in confusion. "Behind you" Kristoff would say in his deep voice. "Oh, right. Excuse me." Kristoff said. Anna moves out of Kristoff's way. He grabs a bunch of carrots, tosses them on the counter, and then moves through the place, gathering other supplies.

Oaken would say "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?"

Kristoff would say "The North Mountain.", "North Mountain." Anna said to herself.


	10. Chap 10: The North Mountain

As Alex was walking past he heard a faint voice "Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!" Kristoff said as he would be thrown out of the shop by Oaken. Alex would get behind a rock "What's his problem..." Alex would say to himself. "Bye bye." Oaken would say as he slams the door. Kristoff sits up. His reindeer, Sven, canters over, snorts, and nudges him, expectantly. "No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff said to Sven in a sad tone. Sven huffs in his face. Kristoff turns away and sees something. He points to a dilapidated barn. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free." Kristoff would say. As Kristoff and Sven would walk over to the barn.

When they had shut the barn door, Alex would walk in to the shop with his face wrap and hoodcape still up. He would immediately look up to see Anna looking at him "Alex...?" Anna would say in a gentle voice starting to walk over to the strange figure. Alex would move down the opposite aisle. He would then walk up to Oaken and say "Supply's". Oaken took a gulp and pointed to a shelf as he was shaking; the shelf contained different types of foods and drinks.

Anna would sneak up on to the figure pulling his hood back revealing a Dark Haired man with bits of snow in his hair, Alex would turn around to Anna pulling his face wrap down revealing a Dark beard covered in white snow. "Alex!" Anna would say as she hugged Alex. "Anna...What are you doing here I told you to stay with Hans back at Arendelle. "I know I know... But I just couldn't help it I want to find my sister so bad..." Anna said whilst looking up to Alex tapping her feet. "Anna...Go back to Arendelle, You will be safer there." Alex said as he picked up some food and drinks and took it over to Oaken. "But Alex...I want to help, please don't be like Elsa and shut me out..." Anna said with a sad voice. "Anna...It's not for me it's for your safety, so please just go back..." Alex said whilst putting money on the table and collecting the items in to a bag. "You can take my horse, I don't need it" Alex said as he kissed Anna's forehead, She felt so cold but Alex didn't make any comment and was about to walk out of the hut when Anna turned around and said "But you will freeze to death..." Anna said running up to Alex grabbing his hand. Alex chuckled and said, "Well the winter hasn't killed me yet; so let it try." as he said pulling his hand out of Anna's grip. "Alex..." Anna said as he walked outside and disappeared in to the winter, Anna would run outside shouting "Alex!" and looked all around her but there was no sight of him. She would walk back in to the shop, and would pay for her winter outfit and Kristoff Carrots and Equipment.

Anna walked out of the Hut and walked over to the Barn and heard singing from Kristoff. After the singing had stopped, Anna would walk in and say "Nice Duet" (By this time Anna would be in her winter clothes like she was back in the movie). Kristoff would sit up with a stare to see who it is. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want" Kristoff said with a sleepy voice as he laid back down on the hay. "I want you to take me up the North Mountain" Anna said with a serious tone. "I don't take people to places" Kristoff said putting his hands behind his head. "Let me rephrase that..." Anna would say as she threw a sack of supplies on to Kristoff's lap. "Umph" Kristoff would say as the Heavy sack fell on to his lap. Kristoff would sit up and look in to the bag. It would be the Equipment Kristoff tried to buy from Oaken. "Take me up the North Mountain Please." Anna said with a sad look. Kristoff would eye up Anna, He clearly doesn't take orders from no one. "Look I know how to stop this winter." Anna would say in a loudish tone. Kristoff sighed and would say "We leave at dawn...And you forgot the carrots for Sven". A bag of carrots would hit Kristoff in the face. "Ugh" Kristoff would say as he would pull the bag from his face. "Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry I didn't-" Anna catching herself up "We leave now. Right now". Anna steps back outside and waits, anxiously. Annoyed, Kristoff offers Sven a carrot. Sven has a bite. Then Kristoff has a bite, contemplating.

(10 Mins after that moment)

When they got on to the Sled Kristoff would take off with Anna next to him "Hang on! We like to go fast!", Kristoff said to Anna trying to scare her. "I like fast" Anna said as she kicked her legs up on to the dashboard. "Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down" Kristoff said as he pushed Anna's feet down. "This is fresh lacquer, seriously where you raised in a barn?" Kristoff said as he spits on the dash to clean it. The spit files back and hits Anna in the face. "Ew. No, I was raised in a castle." Anna said as she wipes the spit off her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff said when focusing on the icy path. "...Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage-" Anna said before she got cut off by Kristoff "Wait, You got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff said in a shocked tone. "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-" Anna said before once again being cut off by Kristoff "Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!". "Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just through, maybe she has a thing about dirt." Anna said. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Anna would eye Kristoff up and down, and then slides away from him. "Yes, they did...But Hans is not a stranger. He is the brother of mine and Elsa's Body Guard" Anna said with an Aggressive loud tone. Kristoff looked at Anna and said "So..If you have a Body Guard where is he? Because he certainty isn't doing a very good job." Kristoff chuckled. Anna sighed and said "During when Elsa ran off he said to me to stay with Hans back at the Castle but I refused to do so. So before I left I put Hans in charge of Arendelle, and I left to go off and find my sister." Hans would look in shock "Wait...Wait...Wait... You put a guy you hardly know about in charge of a whole entire kingdom!?" Anna looked back at Kristoff "Yes...His Alex's Brother so if he trusts him I trust him." Anna said crossing her arms. "Alright..." Kristoff would say. "I bet you he picks his nose and eats it." Kristoff laughed. Anna would look at him and say "Excuse me, sir. He's a prince." Anna said crossing her arms over. "All men do it." Kristoff said. "Ew. Look it doesn't matter; its true love." Anna said still crossing her arms and looking angrily at Kristoff. "Doesn't sound like true love" Kristoff said. "Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna said looking at him with a deep stare. "No. But I have friends who are." Kristoff said reassuring her. "You have friends who are love experts...I'm not buying it." Anna said laughing a little bit to herself.

Suddenly Sven would stop and would have his Ears perked in Alarm. "Anna stop talking" Kristoff would say in a serious tone. "No, no ,no. I'd like to meet these-" Anna said before Kristoff clamps his hand over Anna's mouth "I mean it SHH." Kristoff said. Kristoff stands, looks into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he holds up his lantern. Its light reflects off...EYES. Several of them. "Sven, go. GO!" Kristoff shouted to Sven. Sven would immediately take off as soon as Kristoff gave the word.

"What are they?" Anna said, "Wolves" Kristoff said. Flashes of white dart through the woods. Kristoff hops into the back of the sled, grabs a torch. Lights it. "Wolves. What do we do?" Anna said who was in shock. "I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten." Hans said. "But I wanna help." Anna said in a serious tone. "No." Kristoff would say with a serious tone to his voice. "Why not?" Anna questioned Kristoff. "Because I don't trust your judgement." Kristoff said trying to control the sled "Excuse me?!" Anna would shout and looked towards Kristoff. A wolf would jump at them but Kristoff kicks it off. "Who marries a man she just met!" Kristoff said. Anna grabs the lute, and swings it right at Kristoff's head. "Its true love!" Anna shouted as she was swinging the lute. Kristoff screams, as she...BAM!...swings past Kristoff and knocks a wolf away. "Whoa" Kristoff said in shock". Just then Kristoff is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying. Anna catches it as she is in shock. "Christopher!" Anna would shout looking behind her. Kristoff grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind. "It's Kristoff!" Kristoff would shout at Anna for her getting his name wrong. A wolf would jump on to Kristoff's back. "AH!" Kristoff would shout. Anna thinks fast, uses the torch to light a blanket on fire. "Duck" Anna would shout as she throws the flaming blanket right at him. He ducks. The blanket hits the wolves. They tumble off Kristoff. "You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff would shout Anna reaches out a hand, pulls Kristoff back onto the sled. "But I didn't".

Sven cries out. There is a massive gorge ahead. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna shouted. "You don't tell him what to do" Kristoff said as he shoves a satchel into her arms then scoops her up. "I do" He said as he tosses Anna onto Sven, then unhooks Sven's harness from the sled.

"Jump Sven" Kristoff ordered Sven.

Sven jumps the gorge with Anna on his back.

Kristoff goes flying off behind them, still on the sled. Anna and Sven land safely on the other side of the gorge. Kristoff's sled loses momentum. It's not going to make it. He leaps off. He flaps his arms, claws at the air. He slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames. "...But I just paid it off." said Kristoff when he was Shocked and Sad. Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down. "Uh-oh No, no no. To make matters worse, an AXE comes flying right at his face. "AH! NO, NO, NO!" Kristoff would start shouting. The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose. "Grab on!" Anna would shout to Kristoff. Kristoff would then follow what Anna said and would grab on to the Axe. "Pull, Sven! Pull! The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven. Anna helps Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna peeks down at the burning sled. "Whoa...I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Anna said when she looked down at Kristoff. Kristoff would groan. "And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." Anna said as she walked off sadly. Sven comes over and nuzzles Kristoff. Kristoff would say "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff said to Sven. "But she'll die on her own" Kristoff said acting as Sven. "I can live with that" Kristoff said. Through their conversation, they watch Anna go the wrong way...turn, go the other wrong way, turn, trip... "But you won't get your new sled if she's dead" Kristoff said once again acting as Sven. "Sigh...You know sometimes I really don't like you" Kristoff said looking at Sven. Sven licks Kristoff happily. "Hold up. We're coming?!" Kristoff said to Anna. "You are?!" Anna said excitedly. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along." She said catching herself. Kristoff, Sven and Anna walk on a narrow rim of a mountain. As they step out of the thick trees, Anna catches sight of something far below. "Arendelle" Anna said in shock. "It's completely frozen" Kristoff would say to Anna in shock. "But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." She said trying to reassure Kristoff. "Will she?" Kristoff said questioning Anna. "...Yeah. Now come on this way to the North Mountain?" Anna said pointing straight ahead of her. "More like, this way" Kristoff said as He points her finger up towards a perilously mighty mountain. 


	11. Chap 11: The North Mountain Part 2

"I mean seriously Anna...What where you doing out in the cold when I told you to stay with my brother back in Arendelle" Alex said to himself as he moved both of his hands grabbing both sides of his cape moving them closer to him to keep himself warm.

Alex would continue to walk until he met a massive gorge that Anna and Kristoff recently crossed. Alex would look down and see a sled on fire "Poor person" he said as he stood there thinking on how he would get a crossed the gorge. Suddenly he would have an idea.

Alex would take off both of his gloves and would begin moving his bare hands around in the air and fire would begin to form over the gorge. It was a fire bridge that Alex formed. He would pick up his gloves and walk across the bridge, As soon as he put his gloves back on the bridge would vanish in to fin air. As soon as Alex crossed he saw fresh footprints he looked down at the smallest ones and he would think to himself who he knows who has small feet. It would suddenly dawn on him.

"Damn it Anna, Do you never listen to anything I say anymore" Alex said in an angry voice whilst following the footprints he hears some faint screaming and he would follow the sound. He would soon find himself faced with 3 figures, He would once again hide behind a rock and would listen in.

Anna's scream reflexes take over and she kicks Olaf's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms. "Hi!" Olaf would say to Kristoff "You're creepy" Kristoff would say to Olaf as he tosses his head back to Anna and they commence a game of hot potato. "Who is this guy..."Alex said to himself.

"I don't want it!" Anna said as she threw the head back to Kristoff "Backatchya" Kristoff would say before throwing the head back to Anna. "Please don't drop me" Olaf would plead. "Don't!" Anna said as she once again threw the head back to Kristoff. "Come on, it's just a head" Kristoff said once again as he threw the head back to Anna. "No!" Anna said as she catches Olafs head. Olaf's body runs at Anna, arms waving. "All right, we got off to a bad start" said Olaf. "Ew, ew the body" Anna said as she slams Olaf's head back on the body, upside down. Olaf smiles happily, then looks confused. "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Olaf said. "Great...a talking snowman, How original." Alex said to himself sarcastically.

"...Okay. Wait one second." Anna said sympathetic as she kneels in front of Olaf and rights his head. "Oooh! Thank you!" Olaf would say kindly. "You're Welcome." Anna said. "Now I'm perfect" Olaf said. She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea. "Well, almost." Anna said as she She digs into Kristoff's satchel, and holds up a carrot just as Olaf turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head. "Whoo! Head rush!" Olaf would say in shock" "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just...Are you okay?" Olaf sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Olaf said going cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Anna reaches behind Olaf to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward. "A Snowman who has feelings... Now that is unusual maybe this is one of Elsa's creations..."Alex said as he rubbed his face. "What? Hey! Whoa" Olaf said after seeing his now big nose Oh, I love it even more! Hah...All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Olaf said excitedly. Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It takes her a moment to place it, but then she would remember Anna and Elsa building Olaf as young children. . "Oh my...a Snowman who likes 'Warm hugs' and yet he is a snowy creature..." Alex said as he would facepalm.

"Olaf?...That's right, Olaf" Anna would say having a excited expression on her face. "...And you are?" Olaf said in confusion. "Oh, um...I'm Anna." Anna said excitedly. "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asked. "That's Sven" Anna said. "uh-huh. And who's the reindeer" Olaf asked again. "...Sven" Anna said. Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, confused. "Oh. They're-oh, okay..." Olaf said accepting it. "Makes things easier for me." Olaf said.

Alex would begin to to facepalm even harder than before. Sven would try to bite Olaf's nose. "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose." Olaf said happily. "I like you too!" Olaf said. "Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna questioned. "Yeah. Why?"

Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm. "Do you know where she is?" Anna asked Olaf. Kristoff would say "Fascinating" Whilst he studied Olaf's arm. "Yeah why?" Olaf said again. "Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna asked Olaf. "Yeah why?" Olaf asked again. "How does this work..?" Kristoff would say bending the dismembered arm of Olaf.

Suddenly Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face. "Stop it, Sven. I'm trying to focus here." Olaf said turning his head to Anna. "Yeah why?" Olaf asked again. "I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff said in a rude tone. "Summer?" Olaf looked shocked.

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Olaf would say as he sunk into his wistful thinking. Alex would start repeatedly hitting himself on a rock he was hiding himself behind "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIABLE!?" Alex would shout and Anna and Kristoff would look around "Hello...Who's there?" Anna would ask. There would be no answer. Anna and Kristoff would re-focus on Olaf "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff would say when he looked shocked. "Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

(Summer song would start) Near the end of the song Kristoff would say "I'm gonna tell him." Anna would quickly turn to Kristoff and would say "Don't you dare" she said as she nudged him. As the song ended Olaf would say "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!". "I'm coming!" Anna said as she laughed and followed Anna. Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts. "Somebody's got to tell him" Kristoff would say. Alex would say lightly to himself "Wouldn't blame you", Alex would push himself off the rock but would suddenly start to get a stronger burning sensation in his right hand. Alex would fall to the rock rendering himself unconscious. 


	12. Chap 12: Meeting the NEW Elsa

Back at Arendelle everyone was freezing, The Citizens started to argue with each other. "No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up." One citizen said. "Bark down is drier." Another citizen said. "Bark up.", "Bark Down", "Bark up" The citizens started to argue.

Hans would walk in to the square with some castle guards saying "Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?". "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness" Gerda said when she took the cloak Hans offered her. After Hans gave Gerda a cloak he would then say as he was moving "The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall.". Hans would then stop handing a stack of cloaks to a Guard "Here pass these out"

Just then the Duke would approach Hans "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" The duke said with an angry cold look on his face. "Princess Anna has given her orders and -" He said Tall and Confident before being cut off by the duke "And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" The duke said still looking angry.

Hans would then turn to the Duke and looked at him with a threatening look "Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason" Hans said with confidence. "Treason?!" The Duke said as he felt offended. Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of Anna's horse. It returns alone, bucking and kicking.

Hans grabs its reins. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." Hans said trying to calm the horse down. "Princess Anna's horse. What happened to her? Where is she?" The Crowd started to say. Hans steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. He sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to him. "...Princess Anna is in trouble." Hans said calling out to everyone around him "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!" Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services. "I volunteer two men, my Lord!" The Duke called out. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand? The Dukes guards would sneer.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf move their way through the hostile terrains of the the steep mountains, Wind-swept between the icicles that faced horizontally. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather Anna?" Kristoff said with a concerned look. "Oh I'm going to talk to my sister alright" Anna said with confidence. "...And that's your plan? No back up or anything? So you're saying my ice business is riding on you just talking to your sister?" Kristoff said looking at her. "Yup." Anna said. "Kristoff just stood there and facepalmed."Kristoff, so stunned by her casual plan, doesn't look where he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stops short, GULP, moves carefully around the spike. "...So..You're not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff questioned Anna. "Why would I be" Anna said to Kristoff. "Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf said as he backs right in to an icicle. It runs through his whole entire torso. "Oh look at that, I've been impaled." Olaf would laugh it off.

Anna and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up. "What now?" Anna said as she would turn to look at Kristoff. Kristoff would look around and sighs. He would begin to dig in his rucksack. "...It's too steep. And I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said whilst looking in to his bag. "Says who" Anna questioned. Sven nudges Kristoff who looks up to see Anna trying to climb the cliffs flat face. "What are you doing?" Kristoff questioned as he started to chuckle. "...I'm going to see my sister." Anna said struggling to climb up the cliff's flat face. "You're going to kill yourself." Kristoff said as she would watch her searching for Footholds and hand-holds. "I wouldn't put my foot there" Kristoff said as Anna would slip a bit "You're distracting me" Anna said when she was still struggling to find Footholds and Hand-holds. "Or there...How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff said with concern. "I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here" Anna said as she was still attempting to climb the cliffs flat face. "You know most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." Kristoff said whilst watching Anna. "Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-" Anna said before Kristoff cut her off and said "I'm not alone...I have friends, remember?" Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foothold. "You mean the love experts?" Anna said sarcastically, "Yes the love experts!" "You know I'm still not buying it" Anna said as she realized she was stuck. "...Please tell me I'm almost there..." Anna says when it turns out she is only about Six feet up. Anna's muscles would start to shake. "..Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" Anna said sarcastically. Kristoff would smile as he would find all of this funny. "Hang on" he said as he was walking over to her. He would pull the rope from his bag. Just then Olaf steps out from behind a rock and waves to Kristoff. "Hey Sven, Not sure if this is going to resolve the problem but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Olaf said. "Ha ha Thank goodness..Catch!" Anna drops off the cliff in to Kristoffs arms. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." Anna said as she hops down, brushes off her dress, and bounds off. Kristoff watches after her, digging her fearless pluck.

Alex was still lying unconscious against the rock until someone started to shake him, He would slowly open his eyes and he would start to hear someone "Brother...Brother Wake up..." a familiar voice said. "H-Hans?" Alex said as he started to regain consciousness, he started to look around and he saw a few castle guards gathering around him and his brother next to him. "Ugh...What happened?" Alex asked Hans. "Well, as we were riding one of the guards noticed a figure lying against a rock and as he went up to the figure to identify it, he saw your face and shouted "It's His Royal Body Guard Alex!" Hans said softly to his brother with one hand on his shoulder. "Ugh...Someone pass me some water..." A guard would lean over passing Alex a hot cup of water. Alex would lay against the rock for a bit until he got his brothers help to get him up and passed the cup back to the guard as he put one hand on the rock keeping his balance. "Wait...Hans...I through I told you to stay with Anna at the...Wait...Did Anna come back?" Alex would ask. "No she didn't...Wait did you see her?" Hans asked with concern. "Yes I did see her, I met her in the shop half way up the hill from Arendelle and told her to go back home but I guess she refused to listen to me again..." Alex said. "Damn...She must be at Elsa's palace by now. "Yes, we must go" Alex said. "Whoa...Whoa...Whoa...Easy cowboy you're in no fit shape to fight" Hans said. Alex would move past Hans saying "Yes I am" before he would grab his right wrist again after feeling a burning sensation and would fall down to one knee, His brother would run up to him with 2 other guards, His brother would go next to him and whisper. "Is it your powers reacting?" Hans would asked putting his hand on Alex's hand. "Y-Yes..." Alex said in Pain. "How long have you been in this state Alex...?" Hans asked hugging his brother. "I have been like this for 3 years now after kissing Els- Oh no...Her ice powers must have come in contact with my fire powers." Alex said who gave a deep look to Hans. "But I'm controlling it. Now forget about me. Let's GO!" Alex said shaking off the pain and getting on to his brothers horse behind him.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace. "Whoa..." Anna would say with Amazement. "Now that's ice. I might cry." Said Kristoff trying not to cry "Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna said reassuring Kristoff. Anna climbs the steps with Olaf. Sven tries to follow. His hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction. Kristoff runs to his aide. "All right, take it easy. I gotcha." Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him. "You stay right here, buddy." Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details. "...Flawless" Kristoff would say in amazement as he walked up the ice steps. Anna arrives at the door and hesitates. "Knock" Olaf said, Anna doesn't knock. Olaf would say again "Just Knock" Anna still doesn't move one muscle. Why isn't she knocking? Do you think he knows how to knock?" Olaf looked at Kristoff and he just shrugged his shoulders. Anna FINLLAY KNOCKS on the door and the ice doors slowly open. "Ha it opened. That's a first" Anna said as she was making it out back in her child hood where she would knock on Elsa's door but she would never open it. Anna would start to get a Flashback about that, but would manage to shake it off. "Hey...You alright?" Kristoff said, "Yeah I'm fine. Hey listen I think you should stay out here" Anna said cautiously. "What?" Kristoff said in shock. "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna said with regret not trying to remember that through. "But it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life" Kristoff pleaded with Anna but it didn't work. "Bye Sven" Olaf said to Kristoff. "You too, Olaf" "Me?" Olaf said. "Just give us a minute" Anna peacefully said to Olaf. Olaf accepted her wishes and said "Okay" and went outside with Kristoff and began to start counting. "One...Two..." Kristoff joins in "Three...Four"...

Anna would walk in to the Grand Foyer. The place is beautiful, everywhere Anna would look around she would see sparkles off the frozen ice. "Elsa? It's me...Anna?!" Anna said as she slips and tries to steady herself. Elsa would step out from the Shadows of the Balcony and would say "Anna". She sees Anna, and Looks to her longingly, Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's beauty. "Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing." Anna said looking around in amazement. Elsa looked down to the younger sibling who was holding on to the ice railing for dear life "Thank you, I never knew what me and my powers was capable of." Elsa said politely looking down to Anna. Anna would start to climb the icy stairs. "...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" Anna said as she was walking up a few steps. Elsa would back up away from Anna. "No it's okay. You don't have to apologize...But you should probably go, please" Elsa said looking down to her sister with a sad tone. "But I just got here." Anna said in a shocked voice. "...You belong in Arendelle" Elsa said calmly. "So do you." Anna said, "Don't you forget? We are sisters raised in Arendelle. We were born to a King and a Queen. We are Arendelle Rulers. But the people need there Queen Elsa...So please..." Anna would say in a sad voice as she would take another step up... "No, Anna I belong here. Alone where I can be who I am without hurting anybody. That way I don't have to conceal my powers from anyone" Elsa said as she rubbed her hand backing up more. "...Actually, about that-" Anna was cut off by Olaf's counting "58...59...60" Olaf would come running in the front door and waves to Elsa. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. He said looking at Anna and Elsa. "Olaf?" Elsa said in shock. Olaf stops beside Anna as she would look up to Elsa, Intimidated. "You built me. You remember that?" Olaf said bashfully. "And you're still alive?" Elsa said who looked astonished at what she just saw. "Um...I think so?" Olaf said when he looks up to Elsa. Anna kneels down beside Olaf. "He's just like the one we built as kids...We were so close Elsa...We can be like that again." Anna said as she looks up to Elsa with a sad look. Elsa smiles, but then a memory returns to herself.

(Flash Back)

Young Anna is struck by Elsa's powers, "Anna!" A Young Elsa would shout. Young Anna falls unconscious. Young Elsa races to her. (End of Flash back) Elsa's face sinks in pain. "No, we can't" Elsa said as she turns and heads up to the second story steps. "Goodbye, Anna" Elsa said as she continued to walk over to the Steps. "Elsa wait-" Anna tried shouting before she was cut off by Elsa "I'm just trying to protect you" Elsa said as she continues to flee. Anna would start to pursue her older sibling. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again. Please...Elsa...Just tell me the truth. Anna would shout to Elsa as she would run after her up the steps. (First Time in Forever, Reprise | would start playing)

They arrive on the top floor, Elsa's main living space. Elsa turns back to Anna, grateful, but determined. "Anna, **PLEASE GO BACK LIFE ENJOY THE SUN AND OPEN UP THE GATES**" Elsa would sing as she would continue walking away from Anna. "Yeah but-" Anna said as she was cut off again "I know! **YOU MEAN WELL, BUT LEAVE ME BE. YES, I'M ALONE BUT I'M ALONE AND FREE.**"Elsa would continue singing. Elsa would open up the balcony doors. "**JUST STAY AWAY AND YOU'LL BE SAFE FROM ME.**" Elsa said as she would continue Singing. "**ACTUALLY, WE'RE NOT.**" Anna said as she continued singing to the tune of Elsa. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT?**" Elsa said when she was still singing to the tune. "**I GET THE FEELING YOU DON'T KNOW?**" Anna would keep on singing with her sister. "**WHAT DO I NOT KNOW?**" Elsa said answering Anna's question. As she continued to sing. "**ARENDELLE'S IN DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP SNOW.**" Anna would say and they would drop the song. "What?" Elsa said in a shocked voice as she looked looks past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains. "You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." Anna said as she looked up to Elsa. "Everywhere?" Elsa said in shock. "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." Anna said with a confident tone to her voice. "No, I can't. I don't know how." Anna would say looking at Elsa. "Sure you can. I know you can" Anna said. Snow would start to swirl around the room. "**CUZ FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER,**" Anna said but was cut off by Elsa who was panicking "**I'M SUCH A FOOL! I CAN'T BE FREE!**" Elsa said as she was panicking looking all over the place. "**YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID.**" Anna said trying to calm her sister down. "**NO ESCAPE, FROM THE STORM INSIDE OF ME!**" Elsa would say as the snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it. "**WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER.**" Anna would say. "**I CAN'T CONTROL THE CURSE!**" Elsa would say looking to Anna. "**WE'LL REVERSE THE STORM YOU'VE MADE.**" Anna would say still trying to calm her sister down. "**ANNA, PLEASE, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!**" Elsa said begging her sister. "**DON'T PANIC.**" Anna would say in a high calm shouting voice. "**THERE'S SO MUCH FEAR!**" Elsa would say as she begins to panic more and looks in to the Ice. "**WE'LL MAKE THE SUN SHINE BRIGHT.**" Anna said pleading with her sister in a singing tone. "**YOU'RE NOT SAFE HERE!**" Elsa would shout to Anna. "**WE CAN FACE THIS THING TOGETHER...**" But as Anna sings, she loses sight of her sister in the thickening blizzard taking over the room. "**NO!**" Elsa shouted in a singing tone "**WE CAN CHANGE THIS WINTER WEATHER, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE...**" Anna said. Her voice disappears in the storm as Elsa cries out "**I CAN'T!**" Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. Anna is STRUCK right in the heart. She grasps her chest in pain and stumbles back. She falls to her knees. Elsa gasps when she sees Anna. Just then, Olaf and Kristoff rush into the room to Anna's side. "Anna! Are you okay?" Kristoff said as she slid on the ice to her side. "I'm okay...I'm fine" Anna said as she gets to her feet still clutching her chest, determined to hide the pain. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go" Elsa said in a Scared voice as she kept replaying in her head on what she just did to her sister. "No, I know we can figure this out together-" Anna said as she was cut off "How, What powers do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa would say in an angry/sad voice. Anna doesn't have the answer. Kristoff would look around. He sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Kristoff would put a protective arm around Anna. "Anna I think we should go" Kristoff said "No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa" Anna said as she was close to tears. "Yes, you are." Elsa said as she was heartbroken but decisive. Elsa would then wave her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman. We'll call him Marshmallow.


	13. Chap 13: Snow Monster

Marshmallow holds Anna and Kristoff by the scruff of their necks in one hand and Olaf in the other. "Stop. Put us down!" Anna would demand to Marshmallow. "You are a lot stronger than I realised." Olaf would say to Marshmallow in a sarcastic tone. Marshmallow tosses Kristoff and Anna down the steps. "Go Away!" Marshmallow would shout like a bouncer at a club. Anna and Kristoff slide past Sven, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing. "Heads up!" Olaf would shout as his head smashes into a snowbank nearby. "Olaf!" Anna would shout. "Watch out for my butt!" Olaf would say as Anna and Kristoff duck as the rest of Olaf slams into the snowbank.

Marshmallow turns to go back into the castle. Incensed, Anna tries to march back up the stairs. "It is not nice to throw people!" Anna would say. Kristoff grabs her, and pulls her back. "All right feisty pants. Calm down. Whoa. Just let the snow man be Anna would say "Let me at him. I want to get him. I...Okay. I'm calm" Anna would say at the same time as Kristoff trying to take over. Anna backs down...for a moment. Then she grabs a snowball and throws it at Marshmallow. The tiny little ball hits Marshmallow's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He ROARS. Spikes shoot out of his joints. "Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!" Kristoff said in a scared voice. "...I'll distract him. You guys go" Olaf said. Kristoff pushes Anna along. Sven runs off in the opposite direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Sven. "No, no, not you guys." Olaf said as he watched his body run off. Marshmallow goes charging after Anna and Kristoff as Olaf's head falls and lands face down in snow. "This just got a whole lot harder" Olaf said as he looked on. Anna and Kristoff leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as Marshmallow lands hard right behind them. They're off again...through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, Marshmallow hot on their trail. "This way!" Kristoff would shout to Anna. Anna grabs a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking Marshmallow back. "Ho-ho-ho!" Kristoff said as he was impressed with what Anna just did. "I got him!" Anna said. Anna and Kristoff burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge.

"Whoa stop!" Kristoff said putting his arm out in front of Anna. "It's a hundred foot drop" Anna said to Kristoff as they both looked down. "It's two hundred." Kristoff said to Anna. Kristoff ties the rope around Anna and pulls tight. "Ow" Anna would say. "Hey the tighter the better if you want to live yeah?" Kristoff said looking at Anna. "I guess so, Pulling at the rope around her waist. He drops to his knees and starts digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe. "What's that for?" Anna said to Kristoff. "I'm digging a snow anchor." Kristoff would say as he continued to do so. "Okay. What if we fall" Anna said as she looked worried and didn't trust Kristoff. "There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow...Hopefully." Kristoff said. They hear an angry ROAR coming closer. "Okay, Anna. On three." Kristoff said looking to Anna. Anna preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight. "Okay. You tell me when..." Anna said looking to Kristoff "One..." Kristoff said as he started to count "...I'm ready to go..." Anna said. "Two..." Kristoff continued counting. "...I was BORN ready! Yes!" Anna said all pumped up. "Calm down" Kristoff said. A huge tree flies through the air toward them. "TREE!" Anna said as she jumps and pulls Kristoff over the edge with her. They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope. The rope catches their fall. "Whoa! That happened Kristoff said" Back up top, Olaf emerges from the woods. He's a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run. "Ah..Ah...Man, am I out of shape" Olaf said to himself as he reached the side of the Cliff. He stops. Puts his body back together in the right order. "There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Olaf shouted as Marshmallow steps up behind Olaf. Olaf turns to face him. "Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things." Olaf said happily. Marshmallow roars and approaches Kristoff's snow anchor. "NO!" Olaf shouts as he jumps onto Marshmallow's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference. "This is not making much of a difference!" Olaf said. Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff. "WHOA!" Olaf said as he passes Anna and Kristoff. "Olaf!" Anna shouted to him as he glided passed them both. "Hang in there guys!" Olaf said as he kept on falling. Marshmallow starts yanking Kristoff and Anna's rope up. "Wait, What?" Anna said as Kristoff's head hits the cliff.

"Aargghh!" Kristoff would say before he passes out and hangs like a rag doll. "Kristoff!" Anna would shout. Marshmallow pulls them up. He roars and breathes snow all over them. "Don't come back!" Marshmallow said in an angry voice. "Ugh. We won't." Anna said as she was grossed out by his snow breath. Anna whips out a knife and cuts the rope. Kristoff comes to just as they fall. They both SCREAM!

*SLAM*

Sub-Chapter 13: Frozen

Anna would open her eyes to find herself buried up to her shoulders in soft thick snow. She would burst out laughing. "Hey you were right. Just like a pillow" Anna said as she looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto Kristoff's boots, which are sticking out of the snow. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Olaf said as he kept shaking the boots. Suddenly, Kristoff's head pops up. He spits out snow. "Those are my legs" Kristoff said. Olaf's bottom goes running by. "Ooh. Hey, do me a favour, grab my butt." Kristoff would grab Olafs and and puts it on his body. "Oh, that feels better." Sven walks up and sniffs Olaf's nose. "Hey, Sven" Olaf said to the Reindeer. Olaf turns to Anna and Kristoff just as Sven goes to bite off his nose - and misses. "He found us" Olaf said to Sven as he would put on a Funny voice "Who's my cute little reindeer". "Don't talk to him like that." as Kristoff Pushes Olaf away from Sven.

Kristoff goes over to help Anna, who is stuck in the snow. "Here" Kristoff would say. He lifts her out easily. "Whoa!" Anna said as she was impressed by Kristoff's Strength. Thoe Anna didn't weigh much. "You okay?" Kristoff said. "Thank you" Anna said in a kind voice. They meet eyes. Wait. Is that chemistry? It cannot be. She is already engaged to Hans. During the coronation after Anna got all mad with Elsa and Tripped and Hans caught her. (A Flash back would happen showing Hans and Anna spending time together during the Coronation and then the song "Love is an open door") Anna would snap out of her flash back, "...Um..How's your head?" She touches the spot where he banged his head. "Ah! Ooh!" Kristoff said in Pain. He catches himself. Waves off the pain with a giggle. "I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull" Kristoff would say. Olaf would suddenly blurt out "I don't have a skull...Or bones" Kristoff and Anna would start to laugh a bit before they both stopped. "...So..." Kristoff said as the awkwardness was killing him. "Now what?" Kristoff said in a Shy tone. "Now what?" Anna said in a shy tone back to him. Then she started panicking. " Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-" Kristoff would cut off Anna and say "Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business..." Kristoff said but suddenly stopped as he noticed something. "Worry about your hair?!" She thinks he means it looks bad. She smooth's it down. "What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair." Anna said in an angry voice. "No. Yours is turning white." Kristoff said he grabs her braid as a tendril turns white. "White? It's what?" she looks at her braid in shock to see it turn white. "It's because she struck you; isn't?" Kristoff said in her defence. "Does it look bad?" Anna said sadly looking at him holding her braid with a sad look. Kristoff was thinking as soon as he said "No." Olaf's head pops up. He's holding his head up off his body to join the conversation. "You hesitated." Oalf said sarcastically "No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Now, come on." Kristoff said. He heads towards the sunset. Sven and Olaf follow. "Okay! Where are we going?" Olaf said in confusion. "To see my friends." Kristoff said as he lead them on. "The love experts?" Anna said as she caught up with Kristoff. "Love experts?!" Olaf said in amazement. "Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this." Kristoff said to Anna. "How do you know?" Anna said as Kristoff looked over to her remembering the moment he saw the trolls heal her as a child. "...Because I've seen them do it before." Kristoff said. As they round the bend, the sun sets and Olaf turns to Sven. "I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf said. As the group continued to follow Kristoff 


	14. Chap 14: The Danger

Elsa paces, distraught. She talks to herself. "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" She hears ice cracking. Stops. Looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle. Anna would keep thinking to herself that she might have just did what she shouldn't have done and that was accidentally freeze Anna's Heart. Elsa could feel a dark side of her taking over her body but she managed to keep it under chains and would return to her normal self.

(Back to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven going off to meet 'The Love Experts' other known as Kristoff's Family)

The Northern Lights are bright. Olaf stares at them in awe as he rides on Sven's back. "Look Sven. The skies are awake. Olaf said as he would imagining the different colours in his head before snapping out of it. Behind Olaf and Sven, Anna walks with Kristoff. Anna would have her arms closer to her self-rubbing her arms up and down, she would begin to shiver a bit. Kristoff would notice "Are you cold?" Kristoff would say, "...A little" Anna would say. He reaches like he might put an arm around her, but decides against it. He looks around as if he doesn't know what to do, then gets a thought. "Wait come here" As he motioned his hand getting Anna to follow him. Anna would follow and put her hands over the Steam vents that are powered by Volcanic Activity. "Oooh... That's nice."

After she felt warm enough she would begin to follow Kristoff as she would put her hands out a few yards away from another Steam vent she saw before rubbing her hands together and keeping them in front of her nice and closed. "So about my friends... well I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven. Until they took me in." Kristoff said to Anna. "They did?" Anna said as she moved a little closer to Kristoff. "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy" Kristoff said as he was going off in to a Nervous ramble. "But they're fine... You'll get it. They mean well." Kristoff continued before Anna would touch Kristoff's arm, reassuringly. "Kristoff, they sound wonderful". Anna said as she looked at Kristoff. Kristoff smiles, appreciating her sincerity. "Okay then..." Mustering the courage, Kristoff steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces- "Meet my family", Kristoff would be surrounded by rocks. "Hey guys!" Kristoff said to the rocks.

As Kristoff and Sven move through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf and Anna stand frozen, dumbfounded. "...They're rocks..." Anna said to her thinking how stupid she was to believe Kristoff. "He's crazy" Olaf would say to here in a whispering manner. "I'll distract them while you run". Olaf said as he walked up to one of the rocks. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you." He would say Loud and slow to a rock. "Anna, because I love you I insist you run" Olaf would say to Anna as he turned his Attention back to the rock "I understand your love experts!" Olaf said. "Why aren't you running" Olaf would say once again whispering to Anna.

Anna snaps out of her shock and starts backing away. "Okay. Um... I'm going to go-" Anna said and Kristoff would say back to her "N-N-No Anna wait." Just then the rocks around her start rolling. "Kristoff!" Anna would shout starting to panic. Olaf lights up and chases the rocks, who surround Kristoff and unfold as trolls. "KRISTOFF'S HOME!" All of them would say. "Kristoff! Kristoff's home! It's been too long Kristoff's home!" Various of Trolls would say. Olaf would jump around all excitedly. "Kristoff's home." Olaf would say excitedly. He then stops, confused, and looks to one of the trolls. "Wait? Kristoff?" Olaf would said looking confused. Anna watches, shocked and confused. The trolls all want Kristoff's attention. One troll yanks him down with a boulder's strength.

"Oh lemme look at you!" One of the trolls would say. Another troll tries to pull off his clothes. "Oh, Take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them" Another troll would say. Kristoff would grab his pants and say "Ah! No. I'm going to keep my clothes on, thank you" He said looking up to Anna with an embarrassing look. Anna still stared at the Trolls and Kristoff in shock. "Great to see you all. Where's grandpa?" Kristoff said looking at all of the Trolls. "He's napping. But look I grew a mushroom" On of the troll kids would say. "And I earned my fire crystal" Another troll would say. "I passed a kidney stone" Another troll would say to Kristoff. "Pick me up" a Troll would say as he jumps on Kristoff's arm. He would skink under the weight of him.

Anna still continued to stare, confuse then realizes. "Trolls? They're trolls." As all of the trolls eyes turned to Anna and blinked twice before saying "...He's brought a girl!" One of the trolls would say. "He's brought a girl" All of the trolls would say. Suddenly Anna is surrounded by trolls. They body-surf/roll Anna over to Kristoff. She falls into his arms. "What's going on?" Anna said as she questioned Kristoff. "I've learned to just roll with it." Bulda climbs on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Anna. She studies her like she's a piece of cattle. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." Bulda would say. "Wait. Oh. Um. No." Anna would say trying to think of something to say. "You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff would say. "Right. We're not. I'm not-" Anna said as she would begin to laugh uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. Bulda would look at Anna and say "What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" Bulda would say.

("Fixer-Upper" | would start)

(Back to Alex and Hans)

Alex was riding on the back of Hans's Horse. Before he would say "This is so stupid, you know? I mean. This place is crazy, I saw a snowman who wanted...to live and experience summer..." Alex's explained to his younger brother as they were riding up the hill towards Elsa's palace. "So your telling me...You saw a Snowman who was walking with Anna and her "Friend", that wanted to live and experience summer? My god...What has become of this world?" Hans said to himself looking over his shoulder to check that everyone was still behind him. "So, what's the plan?" Alex asked Hans. "Well, The plan is we are going to confront Elsa "Peacefully" and get her to come back to Arendelle to fix there "Eternal Winter" Problem she has set" Hans said as he focused in front of him. Alex would begin to start shaking his Right hand. "You know...It must have been something Elsa did...Ice and Fire don't mix well." Hans said as he felt Alex shaking his right hand. "Does she know about your powers?" Hans said to Alex. "Sadly, No. I rather protect her then get her to worry about me having powers." Alex would say in an aggressive tone after getting rid of the pain in his hand. "You will need to tell her sometime" Hans said. "I know..." Alex said back in reply.

They would start approaching the castle made of ice. They would start to go slowly until Hans and Alex jumped off his horse. "Remember, we are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Everyone would nod their heads apart from the Duke's guards. As they approached the Steps. A mass of snow rises from the ground behind Hans. It's Marshmallow, Elsa's snow guard. "GO AWAY!" Marshmallow would RAWR. Before he started to attack the people. He slams a few inches from Hans, Hans would dodge out of the way. Alex would decide that it was time to reveal his powers. Hans would turn to Alex and see him take off his gloves and throw them on the floor "ALEX!" Hans would shout. Alex would start rubbing his hands together as steam would start to peer through his hands. He would start moving his hands away from each other to reveal small Fire balls. The guards would look at Alex but would start to focus back on the Giant Snow Monster. Alex would start to fire some Fire Balls at the Giant. The Dukes thugs would begin to shoot the Crossbows. As Marshmallow was getting attacked. He would throw down a guard and his horse who toppled over Hans. Marshmallow would raise his foot to stomp on Hans, but Hans barrel-rolls himself to safety.

Alex would run up with two massive fiery glowing lights. He would throw his hands forwards towards Marshmallow. At that moment a big beam of fire would start shooting from both of Alex's hands. He would shout to Hans "Now Hans DO IT". Hans would see his sword and would precede to pick it up and charges at Marshmallow. Just then Elsa peeks out the front door to see Alex shooting marshmallow with fire powers. She thought to herself "Alex...Has powers..?" just as she was thinking, the dukes two thugs would see her "The Queen" they would say.

The thugs would charge up the stairs chasing Elsa. Alex would shout "Oi, Where are you two going." At that moment not focusing on his powers, a Big boom would hit and his powers would explode in his face as he was sent flying back in to a pile of snow. "Alex!" Hans would shout.

The Guards would chase Elsa up to the Top floor of her palace, they would trap her and would raise their crossbows "No. Please." Elsa said sacredly. One of the guards would fire an arrow at Elsa. But at the last moment she creates an ice wall that stops the Arrow inches from her face. The thugs reposition to take another shot, "Stay away!" Anna would shout as she shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack. "Get her! Get her!" One of the duke's thugs would say

Outside Hans was charging up to a burnt Marshmallow. He would cut one of marshmallow legs off and would begin to walk backwards. Hans would begin to walk upstairs before he was grabbed by marshmallow unsuccessfully and was hanging off the Staircase. When two guards ran up to Hans helping him up, two other guards would run up to Alex helping him up. They would all begin to run up the Stairs.

Elsa is surrounded. And it's do or die. In two swift moves, Elsa traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony door. Which Bursts and Cracks open. Out on to the Balcony...The Balcony doors shatter the thug is pushed to the edge he's inches away from falling to his death.

Hans, Alex and there men would run in to the room to see the destruction and one of the thugs near his death. "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are." Hans would shout out. Elsa snaps out of her rage. She sees the men frightened, and moments from death. She stops. Elsa would look towards Hans and Alex overwhelmed and frightened. She would say "Alex...?" The wall retreats from the Thug on the balcony. They ice spikes lower from the second thug's neck. He takes advantage and aims his cross bow at Elsa's back.

Seeing it. Hans runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Elsa. The chandelier comes crashing down. Elsa dives out of the way but she falls in the blast. Alex would shout "ELSA!" As he would run up to her promoting up head on to his knee. "You...Idiot." Alex would shout at Hans. "Look what you have done". Hans who felt offended said "Look what I done? It was this idiot who was about to kill the Queen." As he pointed towards the thug. "At least give me a bit of credit and a thanks. And Plus I had no choice but to move his arm up in the air" Hans said. Alex would genteelly lay Elsa's head on the floor and would walk over to Hans drawing his sword. Suddenly his Sword would burst in to flames as it would become a Fire Sword. All of the guards would draw their weapons in alert. "Alex...Calm down...Put the weapon away" Hans said as he tried to persuade Alex to turn out the flames and put his weapon back. Alex was so angry he just didn't want to listen anyone but then he would hear a familiar voice. It was Elsa "A-A-Alex...p-p-put the weapon down..." Elsa said in a faint voice. Alex would immediately put his weapon back in his holder all of the guards would do the same. Alex would slide over to Elsa. "Elsa...I'm so so sorry..." Alex sad in a sad voice. "It's...okay...I forgive...yo-" Elsa said before becoming unconscious. "We need to go" Alex said as he picked up Elsa bridal style carrying her outside and putting Her in his Arms as Hans and the rest of the men started to travel back to Arendelle.


	15. Chap 15: The Race against time

(Back to Anna, Kristoff and the Trolls)

By this time Kristoff and Anna are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers. During this last bit Anna and Kristoff are looking at each other differently. Hmmm. Maybe those trolls are right? Sparks! Chemistry! No it can't be, Anna through to herself. She's engaged to Hans.

She then started to day dream about Hans before a Troll would say "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll fully wedded-" The Troll Priest would say before being cut off by Anna "Wait, what?!" Anna said. "You're getting married." The Troll Priest would say. "LOVE" The trolls would say. Right at that point Anna grasped her Chest as shell collapsed in to Kristoff's arms. She would begin to shiver fiercely. "Anna?" Kristoff said as he pulled her Cape and hat off.

Just then Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit. "There's strange magic here!" Grand Pabbie would say before he looked at Kristoff. "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff would say. "Bring her to me, Kristoff." Pabbie would say motioning to Kristoff to bring her towards him. Kristoff helps Anna over. Pabbie looks into her weak eyes. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will freeze you, forever." Pabbie said with a sad and serious tone. "What...? No." Anna said with a sad voice. "But you can remove it right?" Kristoff question Pabbie. "I cannot. I'm sorry Kristoff. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. "An act of true love?" Anna question Pabbie. "A true love's kiss, Perhaps?" Bulda said. A bunch of trolls give each other kisses. At that point Anna shivers again, collapsing into Kristoff's arms. More of her hair turns white. "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans. Kristoff said holding Anna in his arms. Anna would put her hand on Kristoff's chest and would weakly say "...Hans...". "Pull us out Sven" Kristoff said reaching for Sven's Antlers as Sven pulled them out. Kristoff would then help Anna on to Sven and hopes up behind her. "Come on, Olaf!" Sven takes off. I'm coming" Olaf said as he grabs Sven's tail and rides with them. "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!"

As Hans and his men made it back to Arendelle; Alex would suddenly collapse on the floor. Elsa would turn to see Alex on the floor. "Alex!" She said as she freed herself from the guards escorting her to the jails.

Hans would run over to Alex and would kneel down beside him like Elsa. Just like Anna, Alex's Hair would start going white swell as his beard. "What's happening to him?!" Hans said to Elsa who looked confused. "I-I-I don't know..." Elsa would put her hand under his head lifting it up genteelly. "Alex..." Elsa said as she put her head in to his shoulder and began to cry.

Hans would put his hand around Elsa trying to comfort her. Alex would begin to talk "...E-E-Elsa...?" Alex would say with a Faint voice. "Y-Y-es?" Elsa would say looking in to Alex's eyes and she wiped her tears away. "Y-Y-Y-Y-ou got t-t-t..." Alex struggled to talk as he was so cold. Hans would order some guards to move Alex in to his Bedroom and take Elsa down to the Jail.

When Alex was laying on the bed. A fire ball would start to go around Alex as it was doing so his veins started to light up and then his whole entire body started to lights up. Could it be that his own powers healed him without him knowing? He through to himself as he was in a deep slumber. He kept thinking to himself. Was this Elsa's doing? When she kissed him and might have breathed too cold and affected his fire powers? Maybe. Maybe not. Alex didn't care as much as all he cared about was he was still alive and he saved Elsa. Or did he?


	16. Chap 16: The Race against time part 2

Elsa sat there in her Cell looking out thinking to herself what had she done to Arendelle. She would try and move closer to the window but realised she had clamps on her hands and was chained to the floor.

"No...What have I done?" Elsa questioned herself just as Hans walked in to the cell placing a lantern by the door.

"Why did you have to come after me? Why did you bring me here?" She said in a serious tone to Hans. "Elsa...Alex went after you and soon after Anna followed as well...But I just couldn't let them kill you...Plus it was Alex who saved you from the guards killing you." He said looking in to her eyes.

"Elsa...Please stop this winter and bring back summer. Please" Hans begged Elsa. "Don't you see...I can't" Anna said with a sad look. "Where's Anna..." Elsa asked. "Anna hasn't returned she went out looking for you the only time she was seen was by Alex who saw her in a shop when getting supply for himself to find you.

Elsa fell back on to her bench and began to cry. Hans would walk over and would sit next to her brining her in for a hug. She would say "H-H-How's...Alex?" Hans sighed. "Last I heard he was in a critical state...But don't worry us we will take care of him." Hans said as soon as Elsa burst in to tears. Hans tried to hug her some more but Elsa would say "Please...Get me out of here..." would get up and say "I will try my best" As he walked over to the door and closed it behind him. Elsa, distraught, hears cracking. She looks down as her shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up.

Sven charges down the mountain with Kristoff and Anna on his back. Olaf slides along beside them, penguin-style. Anna shivers in Kristoff's arms. She's weakening. Kristoff takes off his hat and puts it on her head. "Just hang in there Anna..." Kristoff said. "Come on, buddy, faster!" Sven would go as fast as he could. They arrive at the walls of Arendelle. Olaf slides past them out of control. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" Olaf said. "Stay out of sight, Olaf!" Kristoff shouted. "I will" Olaf said as he disappears in to the village streets. "Hello!" Olaf said. "AH! It's alive!" A towns women would say.

Back at the Castle Alex would start to wake and the Royal Medical Doctor who was medically checking over him said "Sir...SIR...You need to rest, you have been out for quite some time..." He would say as he tried to keep Alex in the bed.

"W-Where am I..." Alex would say to the Doctor. "You are in Arendelle Sir, You collapsed in the middle of the hallway during the escort of Queen Elsa to the Prisons." "W-Wait...Elsa is in prison?" Alex said in shock as the doctor revealed the truth. "Yes sir, she was taken to the prison for hers and everyone's safety including you." Alex would attempted to sit up on the bed, the doctor would help him.

Alex would begin to look around his room gathering his bearings. "Where's Hans." Alex said to the Doctor in a demanding way. His in a meeting with the Duke and a few other delegates. Alex would begin to stand up the Doctor would immediately say "Sir, I really don't think you should move." "Oh come on Doc what could possible go wrong." Alex said as he gripped his heart and banged straight in to the wall and slide down the wall. "SIR!" The Doctor would run over, Alex would eventually pass out again and some guards would run in to the room helping the doctor putting him back on the bed.

(This scene would be in Alex's mind)

"Alex...Alex...Alex..." A voice would say, He would wake up looking around to see where he is.

"Where am I he said", A figure would say "Welcome Prince Alex Von Westergaard, 5th in line for the Southern Isle Throne." The strange voice said. "How do you know me?" Alex demanded to know.

The Figure would step out of a shadow and would reveal himself. It would be himself, but an eviller version of him. "Hello Alex..." The Figure would say. "Who are you" Alex would say. "Why I am your Subconscious." "Why am I here..." Alex said looking at himself which he found weird. "I am here to warn you now...The people you love...will kill you..." And with that his mind would be put at rest and he would fall back asleep like nothing ever happened.


	17. Chap 17: The Saviour of life?

Guards see Kristoff and Anna approaching. "It's Princess Anna!" The guards would shout. Sven skids to a stop outside the gates.

Kristoff slides off, holding Anna, and carries her to the gate. "I've got you." Kristoff said to Anna. Anna would look up at him gratefully but she was still freezing cold. "...Are you g-gonna be okay?" Anna said to Kristoff as she looked up to him. Kristoff would say "Don't worry about me." Kristoff said to Anna reassuring her.

Just then the castle gates opened. Gerda, Kai and a handmaid rushed to help Anna. "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick." Gerda said as she went to put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "My lady. You are freezing." Kai said as he put his hand on Anna's other shoulder. "Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately." "We will. Thank you" Kia said to Kristoff. Anna is swept away from Kristoff and into the palace grounds. As Anna is moved in to the Palace Courtyard she would look back once at Kristoff "Make sure she's safe!" He said. Kristoff is shut out as the castle gates close on him. Sven and Kristoff walked along the bridge back in the town to find somewhere to settle down after there long journey.

Hans is standing in the Library discussing with his guards and delegates. "I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna." Hans said as he walked off from the group. "You cannot risk going out there again" One of the French Delegates said to him. "If anything happens to her...Alex will be mad even destroy everything and everyone in this Castle". The Spanish Delegate would say ignoring what Hans said "If anything happens to the Princess, You are all Arendelle as left" Hans hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on him. Is he really all they have left? No he through to himself. They have Alex, Who is next in charge but he is out of action...Maybe they are true...maybe I'm there last hope...

Just then the doors opens and Gerda and Kai bring in Anna "He's in here. Prince Hans." Kai would say. "Anna" Hans would say as he rushed over to Anna who falls in to his arms. "You're so cold..." Hans said to Anna. "Hans, you have to kiss me" Anna said weak and desperately. "What?" Hans said looking at her in confusion. "Now. Here we go" Anna said as she tries to kiss him, but is too weak to pull herself up in his arms. "We'll give you two some privacy" Gerda said moving her hands to tell the delegates to follow her. Everyone shuffles out, leaving Hans and Anna alone.

"What happened out there?" Hans said worried sick about Anna. "Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna said who was still freezing and shivering out of control. "You said she'd never hurt you." "I don't think...she intended her...I-I-I don't think it was the real Elsa who was in con-" Anna said before she crumbles and becomes weaker.

"Anna!" Hans says as he carries her to a couch, setting her down. "S-S-S-he or whoever...that was...Froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me" Anna said as she was shivering more and more by the second.

"A true love's kiss" Hans said understandingly. Hans would lean in closer to Anna and Anna then attempted to wrap her hands around Hans's neck and he would kiss her whilst putting his arms around her waist.

When they were kissing Anna started to feel less cold and as they were kissing her hair started to turn back to her normal colour. Anna would break the kiss with Hans who was sitting next to her.

He would realised the Hair change and would say "Anna...Your hair...is no longer white..." Anna would point to the small mirror on the table, Hans would pass it to her and she would look in to the mirror. "Ooh...My whole hair is back to normal..." Anna said with excitement. "H-H-ans...You saved me!" Anna said as she would jump up and start to wrap her hands around Hans's neck and begins to kiss him.

The door opened and Alex would walk in through the door, He would see Hans and Anna kissing on the Sofa, He would speak up and say "Oh...Erm...Sorry...Is this a bad ti-" He said. As soon as Anna heard Alex's voice she would break the kiss with Hans and would shout "ALEX!" as she ran up to Alex giving him the biggest hug in the world. Hans would do the same but would say "Brother!" The three of them would be standing in the same spot for about a few minutes on, Anna would say "You're alive... I can't believe it..." Anna said as tears started to trickle down her face. Alex would say "There...There...Anna...I'm fine and well" Anna would suddenly blurt out "Hans just saved me from freezing to death, Quite literately" "Wait what?" Alex would say. Anna and Hans would start to explain themselves to Alex. "And there you have it" Anna said to Alex. "Oh...I get it now...Brother...Thank you for kissing Anna and saving her life?" He said as he chuckled. They all started to have a laugh.


	18. Chap 18: Time is running out

Back down in the dungeons the dark side of Elsa started to rapidly grow as she managed to break out of the Cuffs. She then created a massive hole in the jail wall. When the three of them where having a laugh they heard a massive banging noise. "Erm what was that..." Hans said looking out to the window.

"It's ELSA" Hans said quickly turning to Alex. "Anna if what you say is true about Elsa, I must stop her. Hans stay with Anna." Alex would say to them both. Anna would quickly turn to Alex and would say "Alex. I just got you back I'm not letting you die" Anna started to cry and Alex would walk over to her giving her a big hug. "Please...Anna, I'm not shutting you out or anything. I need you to stay here for YOUR safety I can't bear to see you getting hurt. So please stay here." Anna nodded and Alex would kiss her forehead. "Hans, This time please make sure she doesn't get out of your sight." Alex would say to Hans giving him a serious look. "I promises you brother." Hans said as he hugged his brother.

Alex would shut the door and gathered his winter gear. His winter hood cape, Gloves, Face wrap, Boots, Black top and pants, and a black and gold sword cover. When Alex walked out of his room and walked down the hall way he would suddenly encounter the walls growing with spikes and the floors starting to get covered in ice. He would make an attempted to rush through the door but it was too later it was frozen shut, He decide to run towards the window. He kept his head down and ran for it. He would smash through the window and sliding down on the roof of the castle.

He got down on to the frozen part of the Lake and would begin to walk forwards. He would start to enter the Blizzard made by Elsa.

It was so hard to see, He couldn't see where he was going. Anna looked on through the window and Saw Alex walking through the blizzard. She knew he was going to get himself hurt. Anna was tapping her foot nervously on the floor. Hans would relies and would say to Anna.

"Hey Hey...Calm down. He knows what his doing. His got a plan and his going to stick to it. He won't get injured..." Hans said Anna would turn around that very moment and would deeply hug Hans trying to avoid looking out of the window.

"I hope your right..." Anna said to Hans as they both gazed in to each other's eyes. Before she burst in to tears. "I-I-I-I just don't want Elsa to get hurt..." Anna struggled to say as she was crying so much. Hans was wiping the tears off Anna's face and would say "Alex knows what he is doing, He won't hurt her...Come on...Please Anna...You must calm down..." Hans would go through Anna's hair softly as he would kiss her forehead trying to calm her down.

As soon as she calmed down she looked up to Hans and said "Y-Your right" As soon as she said that. An Olaf walked through the door "Olaf!" Anna said as she ran over to the Snowman and hugged him. "Anna!" Olaf said in excitement.

"A talking snowman...I now know what Alex was on about." Hans said. Olaf would walk up to Hans and say "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" "Oh my...its true...a Snowman that likes warm hugs who would have expected this" Hans said kneeling down and saying.

"Hello, Olaf. I'm Prince Hans." "Hi, Hans. I'm Olaf, Anna and Elsa built me when they were only children" Olaf said when he was starting to melt.

"OLAF!" Anna said trying to open the window. "Hans don't just stand there help!" Anna shouted as Hans walked over "Coming Coming". The Window would get opened and Hans would move Olaf to the window to stop him from melting.


	19. Chap 19: The Kingdom of Battle and Death

As Alex was slowly making his way towards the source of the Blizzard he said to himself. "Oh lord...Please protect Anna and Elsa from harm if anything comes to me" He would silently say to himself as he kept walking and pulling up his Face wrap and continued to walk on through the blizzard using his arm as a cover for his eyes. Alex would begin to shout "Elsa!" Alex would keep shouting as he didn't know what way to go in the blizzard. Alex would once again shout "Elsa!" and still continued to walk forwards even thoe he couldn't see where he was going.

He would eventually see a light blue dress in the distance and would begin to run towards it until he finally came face to face with Elsa. Elsa looked around and saw Alex and said "Alex...Please go. I don't want to hurt you..." Alex would say back "Elsa, I need you to stop this, I can't do that until you calm down and stop this madness" Alex said. Elsa would suddenly look down and then would look back up and would look directly at Alex.

Alex looked directly In to Elsa's eyes. He saw a change, he saw how Elsa changed from good to bad. Her powers where making her lose control of her own sanity. "Elsa, you need to stop please... You are going to hurt people." Alex said as he tried to plead with Elsa. Elsa would give him a dead stare and Alex would look in to her eyes. He would see that there not normal colour. "Who are you...and what have you done with Elsa!?" Alex shouted at the person controlling Elsa. "What do you mean...I am Elsa" Elsa would say to Alex as he would begin to walk more closely to her.

The real Elsa would take control of her voice "Alex...Please leave...I don't want to hurt y-y-you..." Elsa said as she was controlling before she lost control of her body to the eviller side of her. "Enough of this" She would say before rising her hand in the air and would absorbed some of the Blizzard in to her hand, She would then fire a sharp ice blast at Alex. It would hit Alex with force just as Elsa did to Anna but stronger. Alex would immediately grasp his chest, as he did so he would start blinking slower and would start to hear his heart beat slower, His vision would start going grey and white. "ALEX!" Anna would scream as she would run over to him as Hans would follow but would get stopped by an Ice spike that Elsa summoned around them all. Alex would drop down to his Knees then down on to his side. Anna would run up to Alex in her winter gear sliding down next to him and would put her hand on Alex's chest. She would see Alex's hair getting whiter. "Alex..." Anna said as she started to sniffle and would end up starting to cry. She would begin to hug him.

Anna would get up and would slowly walk over to Elsa. Alex would turn to his side and would reach out his hand saying "Anna...No!" In a weak voice. Elsa was about to shoot a ice spike at Anna but Alex would scramble to his feet and would stand in front of Anna just as Elsa shot the Ice spike. The spike would go straight in to Alex's gut. "ALEX!" Anna would shout as he would put his Arms behind him as he used himself as Anna's shield. Elsa would fire another ice spike that would hit his left arm and another which would hit his right arm. Alex would move his head to Anna and would say to her "Anna...G-G-Get out of here..." He said with a weak voice. "No I'm not leaving you". She would say, As Alex turned his back to face Anna Elsa would fire another ice spike causing Alex to fall and bringing Anna down with him. Anna would be knocked out unconscious as she would hit the icy floor to hard.

"Anna!" Alex would say to her as he would slowly get up looking down to her. He would get up turning around to Elsa. He would take of his gloves and would begin to rub his hands together as soon as Elsa began to fire a stream of ice power from her hands, he would do the same but with fire instead. Alex would stand in front of an unconscious Anna as he was protecting her. Alex would begin to get pushed backwards as the ice powers where to strong. But he would begin to push forwards and Elsa would start to go back but would then return to normal position and a Ball of Ice and Fire would begin to form in the middle of them. "E-E-Elsa...Please...S-Stop..." Alex said as he began to freeze and his hair would start to get whiter. Anna would slowly start to wake up and would see Alex above her trying to hold back Elsa's powers.

Then all of a sudden the Ball of mixed powers in the middle would explode and would send Alex flying hitting himself into some snow and would end up knocking himself out. Anna would get up off the floor ever so slowly she would run over to Alex and would get down on two knees putting her hands to his face, She would then put her hands in his hands and would squeeze them tight and would bring her mouth to his mouth kissing him.

All of a Sudden Alex's body would start to Glow as would Anna's body. Alex's powers would start going through Anna's veins. Anna would start to shout as pain grew through her body as Anna would getting Alex's powers. Anna would then let go of Alex's hands and would stand up. Her eyes where glowing gold with steam coming out of them and her hands lit on fire. "Anna!?" Hans would shout to her. Alex would start regaining consciousness, He would look around and would see Anna had transferred some of his powers to her. "ANNA! What have you done?" Alex would say shouting out to Anna "I-I-I..." Anna would say as she turned around shooting a fire stream towards Elsa. "Anna, what you just done is dangerous. You just absorbed some of my powers...Your body isn't fit to hold such experienced powers..."Alex paused and would say "Anna, You are slowly dying...The powers are eating away at your strength then your heart..." Alex would say letting out a Tear as he slowly got up wiping a tear from his face as he was freezing cold as his heart was slowly get frozen. Anna would begin to fire more fire towards Elsa; causing Elsa to fly back rendering herself unconscious on the floor.

Anna would slowly lower her hands and would turn to Alex. "Alex...It hurts..." Anna said in a sad painful voice. "Anna...Come here..." Alex said as Anna walked over to her. Alex would wrap his arms around Anna's waist. He would slowly move his lips towards her as she would do the same. He would begin to kiss Anna. During the kiss Anna's eyes and hands would return back to normal colour. As soon as she broke the kiss, Alex would fall down to his knees and would drop down to his side. "ALEX!" Anna would say as she got down on her knees rapidly shacking Alex. The spiky wall around all of them fell and Hans would run over to Alex. Alex's hair would be fully white and his 3 wounds would start to bleed out. Elsa would slowly get up and Anna would run up to. "ELSA!" Anna would shout as she ran up to Elsa. "Ann-a?" Elsa would say as Anna ran in to her hugging her, Elsa would go back to hugging Anna.

"Elsa, I missed you..." Anna said to Elsa. "I missed you too, I-I-I'm also sorry...for shooting you and freezing your heart..." Elsa said as she began to wipe her tears and continued to hug Anna. "It's okay...I knew it wasn't the real you..." Anna said as Elsa looked down to her younger sibling and laughed. "Elsa...could you please bring back summer?" Anna said and Elsa would nod her head and would begin to move her hands causing the fjord to unfreeze and ships returning to normal and ice melting with. People would begin to cheer as summer was restored.

Hans would shout "No...Alex" Elsa and Anna would notice it and would run over to Hans who hand Alex's head in his hand and would be holding one of his hands. Elsa would run up putting Alex's head on to her leg. "Alex...I'm so sorry..." Elsa would say as she began to cry softly. "Hey...Hey...Don't cry..." Alex said as he attempted to lift his hand wiping Elsa's tears away. Anna would start to cry and Hans would bring Anna for a hug, He would start moving her hair out of her face and would begin to kiss her forehead as they looked on. Elsa would hold Alex's hand and Anna would hold the other one whilst held by Hans. "G-Girls...I-I want you to be strong...P-Protect each other... L-Like I did for many years..." Alex said as he would slowly fall and would tilt his head to the side dyeing in front of them. Anna said "I-I-I will" She said before she burst in to uncontrollable tears, Elsa would look at Alex's body and would begin moving her hands over his wound's pulling the Ice spikes out of his wounds, and she then moved her hand to his cheek and would genteelly rest her hand there. She would lean in a plant a kiss on to Alex's lips and would say "G-Good bye...B-Brother..." She said as she got up and walked over to Hans as they would all group around each other and began to cry. When they wasn't looking at Alex's body, He would begin to light up and his wounds would heal themselves and his hair would return to black. Anna would look to the corner of her eye and would say "Alex!" She said as she got down to her knees and was holding one of Alex's hands. Elsa would walk around Alex and would do the same thing. Hans would kneel down behind Anna resting his head on her shoulders. Alex would suddenly wake up gasping for air.

"AHHHHHHHH" Alex would say as the 3 of them began to say "Alex!" Elsa would go in to hug Alex laying across his body, Alex would slowly get up moving his hand around her back holding her, and she then pull herself off helping him up and then grabbed him by the two collars and pulled him in for a kiss. They would begin to kiss and Hans would look to Anna and Anna would look to Hans and say "Come here..." Anna said as she brought hands in for a kiss. Elsa would break away from the kiss and Alex would say "Elsa... I know this might be a bad time...But...Will you marry me?" Alex said as he was standing in front of Elsa holding her hands in his... "Of course!" Elsa said as she went in to Kiss Alex.

"Hey erm...Elsa..." Anna would say to Elsa as she was busy kissing Alex. After about ten seconds. She would push off Alex and would look up to Anna. Alex would prod himself up with his two elbows looking towards Anna. "Yes, Anna?" Elsa said as she looked towards Anna holding Hans's hand. "Remember what I ask back at your coronation?" Anna said to Elsa. "Yes...?" Elsa said giving Anna a funny look. "Would you bless our marriage?" Anna said as she looked towards Hans holding his hand tight. Elsa would sigh and look down to Alex. Alex would nod in agreement and Anna would say "Yes, I will" Anna said excitedly. "YAY" Anna screamed as she hugged and kissed Hans all over the face. Hans would rest his chin on Anna's shoulder looking up to Elsa as she would nod to him as-well as Alex.

The 4 of them would begin to walk back to the castle.


	20. Chap 20: Happily ever frozen?

(This chapter would be split between the next day and 2 months.)

Anna would hold Kristoff's hand leading him to a location in Arendelle. "Well here you are!" Anna said as she looked at Kristoff. "Umm...Can I take the blindfold off?" He said. Anna would suddenly feel stupid and say "Oh Yes! So stupid of me. You can!" Kristoff would take off his Blindfold to be shown a new brand new sled. "See, I told you I would pay you back, I got you a newer version" Anna said. As Sven walked over to the sled proudly with a medal around his neck. "No...I can't accept this" Kristoff said. "You have to, No returns, No Exchanges Queens orders. She has named you. Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna said proudly looking up to Kristoff who was shocked and would say "That's not a real thing" "Oh sure it is. And it comes with a cup holder." Anna paused as she put her hands together "Do you like it?" Anna said. "Do I like it? I love it" Kristoff said as he would lift her up and gave her a massive hug and would then let her go on her ways and he would walk over to his sled. "I take it he liked it then" Alex said as he walked out of the shadows giving Anna a shock. "OH! It's you Alex." Anna said as she laughed. "Yeah he liked it!" Anna said moving in to Alex as he put his arm around her and walked her back to the castle.

Anna walked in to her room and would sit down on the bed. As soon as she sat down Elsa would be at the door way and knocked on the door and said "Can I come in?" Elsa said softly. Anna nodded and Elsa would walk in to her room joining her on her bed as she laid down beside her. "This reminds me of our childhood" Anna would say. They would both laugh and then suddenly Elsa would cough and speak up "Anna there's something I have to tell you, and please remember this right now that I was young and I didn't know what I was doing" Elsa said as she got up to her Elbows and nodded to Elsa as she continued "One night when you couldn't sleep we ran down to the ball room and began to play in the snow. You where bouncing from one snow mount to another one. You were going so fast that I slipped and when I tried to reach out I accidentally shot some of my powers at you leaving that white strike on your hair which is gone now. Mother and Father rushed in and took us to the trolls where they would wipe your mind so you wouldn't remember but only left the fun things that you would think we would do outside but we did it inside in the ball room. And I didn't mean to shut you out... Mother and Father only did it for your protection..." Elsa said as she looked to Anna. Anna was in shock as she started to remember the past. "Elsa I forgive you and I understand and I remember now, I know you didn't mean to shut me out..." Anna said as she hugged Elsa. "Thank you so much." Elsa said as she felt a heavy weight get lifted off her.

Downstairs in the bar room Hans and Alex would be drinking and telling jokes and story's about back at home as the night came down on the castle.

(3 months later)

(The wedding of Elsa and Alex)

Alex and Hans where in Alex's Room and Hans was helping Alex get in to his Wedding Suit "Right...Now...Put your Right arm through here and Left arm thro- Oh that's wrong..." Hans said as he mixed up the Blazer. "Sigh...Hans...Just go get one of the Maiden" Alex said laughing. Hans would go to the open door and would say "Need some help down here" one of the castle maids would walk down to Alex's room and would walk up to Alex helping him out. After about 5 Minutes of messing about, Alex was in his wedding suit "Thank you" Alex would say as he nodded to the Maid who would bow and would walk off. "You look nice" Hans said. "Cheers man, so do you." Alex would say to Hans, "I just still can't believe I'm getting married to a girl that the King and Queen got me to protect." Alex would say. "I know it's weird but...Maybe it was just your destiny to become King of Arendelle and Marry Elsa!" Hans said excitedly as he would jump around the room. Hans and Alex would begin laughing.

Anna would be in Elsa's room helping her out with her hair. "You know...I find it weird..." Anna said as she looked at her sister in the mirror. "What do you find weird?" Elsa said to Anna. "Well, I just find it weird how I will be walking you down the aisle and not father." Anna said with a sad look not trying to cry. "Aww...Anna you will be fine." Elsa said as she turned around to hug her sister. "Plus, you got a big strong man to protect you now." Elsa would say. Anna would start to giggle and blush. "Oh stop it you." Anna said when she tapped Elsa's arm. Hans would walk to the door. "Speak of the devil" Elsa would say as she turned to look at Hans, who would be standing in the door way. Anna would turn around and would see Hans. "Hey Hans" Anna would say waving at him. Hans would wave back and would say "Anna, Could I talk to you in private?" Anna would look to Elsa and Elsa would nod her head. Anna would skip over to Hans and Hans would grab her hand taking her to somewhere quite.

"Anna..." Hans said as he would gaze in to Anna's light blue eyes. "Hans?" Anna would say with a smile on her face. Out of nowhere Hans would kiss Anna and would say "I got you a little something from The Southern Isle". Anna would look shocked. "Hans...You didn't have to..." Anna said as she gazed in to Hans's Eyes. Hans would open a ring box. I Inside the Box would be the most beautiful Ring that ever existed in Arendelle. Anna gasped and said. "Oh my god...Hans its Beautiful!" Anna said jumping with excitement as He would take the ring out of the box and placing it on her finger. She would hold her hand out to look at the ring "Hans...I don't know what to say..." Hans would put his hands around Anna's waist and would give her the biggest kiss he has ever given her. "You don't have to say anything..." Anna would look in to Hans's eyes and would kiss him back.

(At the wedding)

Alex would stand there with His best man Hans and his to Best Brothers Leonardo and Jonathan. Hans would whisperer to Alex "Good Idea for bringing Leonardo and Jonathan. The only two "Good" brothers out of all of them" "Well the rest of the are watching dumb dumb" Alex would say in reply. Hans would look around the room and would see his Mother and Father and the rest of his brothers. "Good point..." Hans whispered to Alex.

Behind the two closed doors would be Elsa dressed in her wedding dress and Anna dressed in her dress. "Wish me luck..." Elsa said nervously twiddling with her thumbs. Anna would relies Elsa was getting nervous and would turn her around. "Hey...Look at me. There's nothing to be nervous about, remember you are getting married to our Big Brother?!..." Anna would say awkwardly. "Eww, you're gross" Elsa said as they both laughed. They would hear the wedding music go on and two castle guards would open the doors. Elsa put her hand through Anna's arm. They started to walk down the aisle as everyone was risen bowing before her majesty. "You will be fine" Anna said to Elsa.

As they reached the steps Anna would hug Elsa. And would walk off to Hans who was standing. The priest would say "You may be seated". Everyone sat down and Anna sat next to Hans. Elsa was going to make Anna the Maid of Honour but changed her mind and didn't want to have one. Alex would look in to Elsa's eyes and she would do the same. The priest would start reading the marriage text in Norwegian. After reading the full text he would go and say "May we have the rings" the priest would ask and a Brides maid would pass her ring to Elsa and Hans would pass Alex's ring to Alex. They would put there rings on and the priest would say "Do you Queen Elsa of Arendelle take Alex Von Westergaard to be your beloved wedded husband?" "I do" Alex said as he gazed in to Elsa's eyes. "Do you, Alex Von Westergaard take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be your beloved wedded wife?" "I do." Elsa would say. "Then by the Law of Arendelle I hereby declare you King and Queen of Arendelle you may kiss the bride. Alex and Elsa would come closer together and would begin to kiss. Everyone would stand and would begin to clap. As soon as Elsa broke the kiss, Alex and Elsa held hands moving down the aisle shortly followed by Anna and Hans and the rest of the guest's

(The Wedding Dinner)

Elsa and Alex would walk in to the Dining room of the Wedding and would sit on the top deck where the King, Queen and Fellow relatives would sit. Anna would sit right of Elsa and Hans would sit the left side of Alex. The rest of the Alex's and Elsa's family would begin to sit down and would begin to eat.

Half way through the dinner, Alex would stand ding his glass. "Everyone may I have your attention please" Everyone would start to quieten down for the newly crowned and married King of Arendelle. "I would like to say thank you for everyone who came to day. Mum, Dad, Brothers" Alex would say looking left of him looking at his family. "I would like to also say, Thank you...To this lovely women who I am now proud of to call my wife. For marrying a fool like me" Everyone would start to laugh as Alex would continue. "I would like to also say, Congratulation to Anna and My brother Hans for getting Engaged "Officially" 3 months ago" Everyone would laugh a bit as Anna would start to blush and Hans would start to turn red. "And last but not least before I all bore you to death. Thank you...For marrying me Elsa." As Elsa got up and kissed Alex softly. "That was so sweet of you" Elsa said to Alex as he began to sit down.

(Half way through the wedding dinner)

Alex would get up holding Elsa's hands as they would talk down to the dance floor and would begin to dance to music played by the Royal Music Band. Anna would turn to look at Hans, As soon as Hans noticed Anna looking at him he would get up and take Anna by the hand and would take her down to the dance floor and they would start dancing "Oooh...Hans...How much I love you..." Anna said as she would gaze in to Hans's eyes whilst they would continue dancing. "I love you to my bright star." Hans would say as he would kiss Anna on the cheek.

As Alex and Elsa would dance Alex would say to Elsa "Elsa. I love you so much" He would say as he would gaze in to her eyes. Elsa would look directly in to Alex's eyes and would start to giggle and would say "I love you to." She said as she moved her hand putting it behind his head as they would continue you dance around. After then minutes Alex and Elsa would return to their seats. After talking amongst the guests and delegates Elsa and Alex would go to the lobby with everyone else and would stand on top of the stairs. Elsa would say "Thank you for coming to the wedding and The King and Queen Wish you all a happy and safe evening". Everyone would begin to wave and Alex would kiss Elsa's cheek as she looked on cheerfully waving good bye to everyone who started to live the indoors of the palace.

Hans would pick up Anna's hand and would walk with her down the empty corridors of the palace. Soon they would come to the Library with a warmly lit fireplace with four chairs facing the fire place as they entered they heard Alex and Elsa walk down the hall way towards them. Anna and Hans would sit down on one of the Sofas. Anna would put her feet up and would rest her head on Hans's side of his body as Hans put his arm around her and would kiss her forehead. Elsa and Alex would walk in to the room and would sit on the opposite side to Hans and Anna. Elsa would sit down leaning her head on Alex's shoulder as he would put his arm around her. "So...Fun evening guys?" Hans would say to Alex and Elsa. Alex and Elsa would look at each other and would say "Yup..." They would both say as they kissed each other on the lips. Anna would look at Hans with a strange look, Hans would put his hand in front of his mouth and would cough. Alex and Elsa would stop and would turn to look at Hans and Anna. Alex would turn red as he scratched his head and Elsa would start blushing. They would all laugh and they would live happily ever after in Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading The True Story of Frozen; Yes i am going to follow it up with another story, So stay tuned for it! <strong>


End file.
